


la tristesse du diable / good omens

by gaysodas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is curious, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Literally First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), and, so you can imagine what happens next
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysodas/pseuds/gaysodas
Summary: Crowley está henchido de amor; lo ha estado siempre.Desde que viven en la casa de campo, Aziraphale ha mostrado su interés por diferentes tipos de actividades humanas que antes no realizaba, como dormir. Y Crowley no puede sino ayudarle.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Para no ser reproducido

El amor es un sentimiento extraño.

Crowley ha visto a los seres humanos morir por él y nacer por él. Ha visto caer imperios por su culpa. Ha visto las horribles consecuencias que tiene su ausencia en horribles personas.

Recuerda haberlo sentido siendo un ángel. Era como estar en una sala tan clara que no se disciernen los bordes ni las esquinas y donde no existe puerta de salida ni de entrada. Era un ser hecho de éste. Ahora lo experimenta de otra forma: es un gran foco apuntando en una dirección, un cañón de luz de más de 100.000 lúmenes que lo conduce hacia lugares concretos.

Antes, Crowley amaba todo. Ahora, comprende que hay cosas que también odia. A saber, el tráfico que la maldita M85 -y que él mismo construyó- se empeña en continuar exhibiendo cada vez que tiene que coger la dichosa carretera. También odia el helado de pistacho, las bufandas de algodón y esperar. Oh, y no le hagáis empezar con los cargadores de teléfonos móviles que se rompen indiscriminadamente... su mayor creación, su mayor tortura.

Pero Crowley también es capaz de amar muchas cosas, aunque el cielo entero y su plantilla de ángeles se cojan de los pelos cuando alguien sustenta algo parecido. Ama cosas concretas igual que los humanos. Ama su Bentley, por ejemplo. Bueno, vale, eso ya estaba claro. También ama el café fuerte de sabor terroso, que le recuerda a la tierra esponjosa y delicada hundiéndose bajo su barriga escamosa de serpiente, o la brisa húmeda que corre por las ventanas de la casa de campo cuando las abre por la noche.

Crowley ama muchas cosas. Lo hace.

-Oye, Crowley, ¿podrías bajar la estufa de la buhardilla? -escucha desde la cocina, de donde sale un humeante olor a té de ciruela-. Empieza a hacer frío.

También ama a Aziraphale. No ha sido algo premeditado, ni mucho menos, sino que ha pasado como quien se salta un escalón, o diez escalones, o un edificio completo de sopetón. Como quien hace una caída libre al más infinito abismo... Se podría decir que este tío sabe de caídas libres. Hace muchísimo tiempo realizó una tan grande y tan prolongada que acabó por achicharrar todo lo que era y más. Las puntas de las alas se le tintaron de un gris negruzco. Perdió su amor por todas las cosas.

-Pero ¿para qué quieres ahora la estufa si estamos a finales de Agosto?

Un silencio se prolonga hasta que la voz vuelve a sonar desde la cocina:

-Hace rasca.

-Hace fresco, ángel. Mañana volverás a quejarte de lo apretada que llevas la pajarita, ya verás. Y tú no necesitas estufa.

-Bueno, es agradable tener una fuente de calor mientras leo -explica Aziraphale llevando una bandeja al salón-. Es reconfortante.

-También es reconfortante dormir ocho horas al día.

-Eso es otro tema, querido.

A veces, recapacita en la manera en que los humanos aman. Febriles, atroces e intrínsecamente humanos, con su cortas vidas y sus dolidos corazones y su punzante visión del amor. Blanco o negro. Amor u odio. Vivir o morir.

Crowley lo entiende porque fue él quien le brindó su visión a los humanos. Él vivió el primer desengaño, la primera traición y el primer desamor. La falta total de esperanza, la soledad del amante no correspondido, el destierro. El corazón constreñido y el alma vacía como un cascarón inútil. Vaya, suena muy dramático pero, vaya, lo fue.

-Deberías intentarlo esta noche. Se duerme muy agusto bajo las mantas cuando hay brisa.

-¿Esta noche? Oh, ni hablar. Aún llevo la mitad el libro que me recomendó Anathema, y he de empezar la novela extraña que... bueno, que... que compré en un mercadillo, sí.

-¿Sigues hablando por carta con la humana?

Aziraphale se sienta más recto de lo normal, tomando un prolongado sorbo de su té abrasador.

-Si has de saberlo... así es. Ha resultado ser una muchacha muy ilustrada, igual que su tataratatara- que su abuela.

-Ah, ya veo. La estás utilizando para conseguir tus predicciones gratis.

-Oh, no hay necesidad de hacer suposiciones tan crudas, Crowley. Es una chica fantástica y muy, muy educada, aunque su compañero sentimental sea...

-...rematadamente estúpido. Puedes decirlo, Aziraphale.

-No voy a repetir tus epítetos mezquinos. Esos los reservo para ti.

-Para que verbalice lo que ya estabas pensando -dice Crowley repantingándose en el sofá y tomando la otra taza de té que queda en la mesita.

A pesar de no continuar la conversación y taparse a conciencia mientras bebe, puede ver el amago de una sonrisa en las comisuras de Aziraphale. Lo hace aposta, claro, lo de no cubrirse del todo para que Crowley piense que le ha pillado riéndole la gracia, como si le hubiese cazado efectuando una pequeña maldad. Eso es una cualidad extremadamente humana, reflexiona Crowley al mirar la humedad del crepúsculo que empaña las ventanas. Los humanos quieren ser comprendidos en su totalidad. Ser comprendidos en su felicidad, en su dolor. Ser vistos.

Por eso los asesinos en serie siempre dejan pistas.

Él no comparte del todo esa visión humana, no como Aziraphale, al menos. Crowley no quiere ser visto como realmente es porque no cree que las vistas sean agradables. De hecho, cuando se quita las gafas de sol para estar por casa, sospecha que Aziraphale le mira el rostro por un tiempo excesivamente prolongado hasta el punto de exasperarlo. Mira lo que es: una serpiente, la primera serpiente. Y no debe ser una sensación placentera.

Es por eso que Crowley no suele compartir sus quehaceres con Aziraphale. Se despierta a mitad mañana, con el sol ya bien alto, y se desliza con su coche hasta el pueblo que queda más cerca para realizar pequeñas maldades como pegar libras al suelo o hacer tropezar a los transeúntes maleducados cuando caminan con rapidez a algún sitio. Luego, vuelve a casa a la hora de comer y cuida del jardín. De los tomates, los tubérculos, las judías y de su albaricoque, un árbol frondoso de frutas sedosas en mitad de tanto verde. No un manzano. Eso no.

La mayoría de veces, Aziraphale aparece por la ventana y le insta a entrar para comer con él, sobre todo para hacerle probar alguno de sus pinitos culinarios. Y comen callados mirando el jardín de Crowley por la ventana. Le pregunta por su mañana y él responde que no ha hecho nada, solo merodear por aquí y allá: comprar pan, traer el postre o algún otro regalo para Aziraphale. Por la tarde es más de lo mismo: se quedan en casa, cada uno a lo suyo, o van a dar un paseo. Quizás tomen el té o cocinen algo para la cena. Cuando Aziraphale está atareado con sus cosas, Crowley se encierra en su habitación y pinta (cosa que jamás de los jamases reconocería, pues ya se esfuerza lo suficiente por hacer desaparecer el óleo de sus manos).

Al final del día, Crowley se va a dormir con el rumor de las hojas de un libro pasando una y otra vez, o el tintineo suave de una taza de té siendo movida de aquí para allá.

-Lo digo en serio, deberías probarlo esta noche. Te conozco y sé que no lo harás si no te lo propones.

Aziraphale le dedica una mirada dubitativa.

-Sí que tienes razón, querido, en que suelo aplazar los eventos que no son de mi agrado.

Crowley murmura una afirmación.

-Pero es que me resulta tan extraño... ¿y si me equivoco y dejo de respirar? ¿Y si me descorporo, Crowley?

-Es una siestecita de nada, ángel, no una eutanasia. Tu cuerpo seguirá con sus acciones involuntarias.

-Oh, señor. Bien, está bien. Lo intentaré esta noche.

-¿Ves, qué bien?

-Pero te pediría, si no es mucha molestia, que me vigiles por si acaso.

-Si es necesario.

-Y será solo media hora.

Crowley duda unos segundos y, con un cabeceo satisfactorio, dice:

-Trato hecho.

Mientras tanto, una llovizna suave mece la hierba del jardín, y el murmullo suave del albaricoque se cuela por la ventana junto con los últimos rayos de luz.


	2. El sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale intenta dormir por primera vez y cosas malas pasan porque si no no hay historia que contar.

El pecho de Aziraphale sube y baja rítmicamente debajo de las sábanas floreadas; su cuerpo se puede entrever a través de ellas: voluminoso y fuerte, con curvas suaves como el pelo de los albaricoques del jardín. Crowley se tiene que apretar las manos en el regazo para que su cerebro no haga una trastada de las suyas y se le ocurra acariciarle o tumbarse a su lado. Lo que sea que se les esté ocurriendo a las partes más internas de su psique en estos momentos.

-No creo que esto esté funcionando.

-Eso es porque no cierras la boca, Aziraphale. Cállate cinco minutos y antes de que te des cuenta estarás soñando con unicornios o... ¿papeleo...? Lo que sea con lo que soñéis los ángeles.

-Es terriblemente complicado. ¿Cómo pretendes que cierre los ojos y apague mi cerebro como si fuese un interruptor?

-Deja de comerte la cabeza. Tienes que dormirte, no construir un reactor nuclear.

-Anotado. No construir un reactor nuclear...

-Aziraphale. Ey, mírame, venga. ¿Cuál es el problema? No tienes que hacer esto si estás asustado.

-¡Asustado, dice! -bufa Aziraphale-. Soy un ángel principado, por si te falla la memoria. No estoy asustado. Cómo podría posiblemente asustarme el hecho de realizar una acción tan humana, tan sumamente humana, como... como...

-Dormir.

Aziraphale aparta la mirada.

-No pasa nada. No a todo el mundo le gusta dormir. A mí no me gusta comer, realmente. Bueno, no como a ti, y no pasa nada.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es que parece tan divertido y tan relajante... y a ti te encanta dormir. Solo quería probar, ver cómo son los sueños. Nunca he soñado.

-Está sobrevalorado, ángel.

Aziraphale compone una sonrisa temblorosa y suspira para serenarse. Luego, cierra los ojos.

-Bien, voy a intentarlo una vez más. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Anthony se recoloca en la butaca que han puesto al lado de su cama.

-Uh- Errrmm... Veamos, ¿tienes cerrados los ojos?

Después de preguntarlo, es automáticamente consciente de que Aziraphale sabe que sus ojos de serpiente pueden ver en la oscuridad, y nota una punzada de vergüenza en el estómago. No quiere que piense que lo está vigilando con la intensidad de mil soles, aunque sea esa la verdad.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, a mí me suele servir dejar mis pensamientos divagar hasta quedarme dormido, pero seguro que tú te pondrías a recitar sonetos mientras tanto.

-¡Ey! -susurra Aziraphale abriendo un ojo.

-Podría leerte algo, si quieres.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Vale. ¿No habías dejado a mitad nosequé libro de Anathema?

-No creo que te divierta leerme sobre la adivinación y sus prácticas nacidas en el oriente asiático, querido.

-Oye, podría intentarlo.

Aziraphale lo mira a través de la oscuridad. Crowley se imagina que él también puede verle.

-Joder, lo que tú quieras. ¿No querías leerte una novela extraña que habías comprado no sé dónde?

La habitación queda en silencio unos segundos.

-¡Oh! Oh, no. Qué va, olvida eso. Es una novela aburridísima. Sí. No te gustaría. Es histórica. No importa.

-Pues vale.

-¿Por qué no traes una comedia de Shakespeare de las que tanto te gustan? Puedes elegir la que quieras. Mejor trae eso, ¿sí?

Propinando un chirrido grave, Crowley se levanta del sillón y sale de su habitación en dirección a la biblioteca de Aziraphale. Es el cuarto más grande de la casa y de dos plantas como la librería original. No es muy difícil encontrar la sección de Shakespeare. Aziraphale tiene docenas -si no centenares- de ediciones de todos los tipos y todos los colores. Primeras ediciones, incluso, pero esas no se atreve ni a tocarlas.

-¿Como gustéis? Recuerdo que tu favorito era Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

-Ya no me interesan los enredos amorosos de los humanos. Me cansan.

-Bueno, como gustéis.

Crowley le ve una sonrisita de satisfacción por el chiste y bufa. Se pone a leer el libro con parsimonia, al principio en voz alta, pero luego bajando el tono para que Aziraphale comience a adormecerse. De vez en cuando suelta algún comentario o alguna risa suave y sube la mirada para ver la sonrisa de Aziraphale. No es hasta que llega al primer cuarto del libro que éste ya no responde con tanto ánimo. Pues, prosigue:

-...No Corino. A tu edad no lo imaginas, aunque en tu juventud amases tanto como el que en la noche yace suspirante. Mas si tu amor fue como el mío (y creo que jamás nadie ha amado como yo), ¿a cuántos desatinos y dislates te arrastró el enamoramiento? A miles que he olvidado. Entonces nunca amaste con el alma... Maldita sea, no recuerdo esta obra siendo tan cursi. Será que Shakespeare no madura bien.

Crowley levanta la cabeza para observar la reacción de Aziraphale, pero no ha levantado ni una ceja. Tiene el rostro relajado, la boca medio abierta y las mejillas rosas y suaves, con las manos tendidas plácidamente sobre su estómago. Sus cejas permanecen relajadas a los lados de su frente como dos pinceladas doradas.

Sin quererlo y viendo a Aziraphale tan calmado, vuelve a pensar en el amor. En los humanos. En cómo aman libremente. Y Crowley se entristece, se permite sentir un poco de auto compasión y se dice que, si supieran que él dio todo para que ellos pudieran amar libremente, quizá no lo verían siempre como al malo de la película.

Él solo hizo preguntas.

-Hmph...

Aziraphale se revuelve en su sueño, traga saliva y vuelve a permanecer quieto. Crowley sonríe y decide preparar té mientras espera a que se pase el lapso de tiempo en que Aziraphale permanezca dormido (duda que llegue a la media hora con una mente tan inquieta).

La cocina está en silencio salvo por el rumor de las hojas del jardín y la suave brisa de agosto que corre por el patio. El croar de una rana se oye a lo lejos y unos grillos acompañan su canción. Crowley suspira. A veces le gusta pensar que Aziraphale es el único que realmente le ha entendido desde el principio, aunque nunca hayan hablado de ello y sea un acuerdo tácito de secretismo máximo. Luego recuerda los "vas demasiado rápido para mí", los "ni siquiera me gustas" o los "no existe nuestro lado, Crowley" y vuelve al mismo punto de partida. Sabe que Aziraphale no trataba de hacérselo pasar mal y que estaba asustado, y Crowley podía aguantar eso y más; es un demonio, por el amor de... bueno, ya sabéis. Pero en cuanto se descuida, una tristeza espesa le apesadumbra el cuerpo hasta que se le engarrotan las extremidades y no puede moverse y...

-¡Crowley!

Crowley sale de su aturdimiento al escuchar el grito de Aziraphale. Tira la tetera en la encimera causando un fuerte tañido y corre hasta la habitación con el corazón desbocado, temiéndose lo peor: se han llevado a Aziraphale, o él tenía razón y se ha hecho daño al dormir o -y este es el peor vaticinio de todos- la casa está en llamas, la biblioteca estará destruida y cuando llegue para salvar a Aziraphale será demasiado tarde.

-Crowley -vuelve a llamarlo una vez ha llegado a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa, Aziraphale?

Aziraphale está sentado en la cama con una pose para nada característica. Las sábanas están revueltas, tiene la pajarita torcida, el pelo despeinado y el cuerpo desparramado como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de algo invisible. Entre la penumbra, puede divisar sus perladas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? -vuelve a repetir Crowley, y oye su propia voz lejana y quebradiza.

-Oh, Dios.

Con un gimoteo, Aziraphale se lleva las rodillas al pecho y las abraza, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. Crowley escucha un sollozo.

-¿Estás bien, qué te duele? -pregunta Crowley con cuidado, sentándose en la cama-. ¡Aziraphale!

-Ha sido horrible.

Crowley no se puede contener y lo abraza, apretándolo fuerte como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-Qué ha pasado.

-No lo sé -murmura Aziraphale con angustia-. No me podía mover. He intentado llamarte y no podía. No me podía mover, Crowley.

-Joder -suspira Crowley entrecortadamente-. Me has dado un puto susto de muerte.

-Te has ido. No estabas aquí. Ha sido lo peor.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? -le dice Crowley apretándolo otra vez-. Es normal, ha sido tu primera vez. No pasará a la próxima.

-No pienso hacerlo nunca más.

-Vale, pues no lo harás nunca más. Lo siento, Lo siento.

Y mientras Crowley abraza a Aziraphale, se pregunta cómo los humanos son capaces de tolerar la pérdida de un ser querido o cómo se levantan cada mañana sabiendo que su tiempo se acorta inexorablemente hasta que llegue el día en el que no existan las personas a las que aman.

Crowley se siente terriblemente humano en estos momentos.

-Oh, señor, odio dormir.

Crowley ríe entre dientes, y el perfume masculino de Aziraphale se queda atrapado en sus fosas nasales.


	3. La casa amarilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hace el recap de los últimos 65748293185 siglos y cómo su relación con Aziraphale ha ido fluctuando. SE ACERCA SALSEO.

-Vaya tontería de programa, Crowley.

-¿Qu... por qué?

-Porque no enseña nada. Son personas soltando una retahíla de insidias sobre otras personas.

-Pues por eso me gusta.

-¿No habías dicho que ya no te interesaban los enredos amorosos de los humanos?

-Eurmm... y no me interesan. Vamos a cambiar de canal.

-No hace falta, querido.

-N-no no, ahora cambio. Si es que me da igual.

-Bueno...

En vez de dejarle cambiar de canal, Aziraphale se levanta y se va a la cocina alegando que va a preparar una quiche para comer, y Crowley lanza miraditas a la puerta mientras acaba el programa sobre un padre que se ha enamorado de la amiga de su hija. Joder, es que es adictivo.

Se despega del sofá cuando la casa empieza a oler a mantequilla. Hace un día de verano propiamente dicho, uno donde hay brisa, el sol quema en la piel y los bichos se tuestan bajo sus rayos. Crowley sale al jardín tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se estira hacia el cielo como si pudiera absorber sus rayos como una planta. El jardín, o al menos la zona donde Crowley planta el alimento, se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa al salir a una especie de terraza con un techado de madera. Crowley camina por el pasillo de baldosas que lleva hasta el huerto. La tierra le embarra la suela de las botas y suena un "flof, flof, flof" cada vez que levanta las piernas. Después de regar y enderezar un par de matas rebeldes, se quita las botas antes de entrar en casa y se desliza por la cocina para decirle a Aziraphale que huele muy bien aunque su olfato prefiera la decadencia y el aroma a hierro de un chuletón. Luego sale a la parte posterior de la casa, la que da al jardín de plantas decorativas que casi se cuidan solas.

Con el sol tan arriba y el calor que hace, Crowley decide aprovechar y se tumba en la hierba sin camisa, sintiendo los pinchazos que le provoca el césped en la piel y su humedad mojándole los pantalones. Hay una canción que le recuerda a otro tiempo, una que también tiene un regusto cálido como los rayos dorados que nota en la piel, cuando la televisión solo era una caja en blanco y negro y las melodías eran suaves y emergían de los gramófonos:

_-I'm a fool to want you... To want a love that can't be true... To seek a kiss not mine alone... To share a kiss the Devil has known..._

A Crowley no le gusta Frank Sinatra, pero se encuentra cantando tan bajito que es un murmullo, con los ojos cerrados. Y de repente se transporta a los 50, a la librería de Aziraphale. Del gramófono nacen unas notas crispadas, no tan limpias como las que está acostumbrado a escuchar en los cd's o en AppleMusic. Y huele a té verde recién hecho con un un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar...

-Oh, me encanta esta. Sinatra es el mejor de esta generación, estoy seguro.

-No esperaba que estuvieras tan al día, ángel.

-Puedo estar al día -rezonga ofendido-. Porque tú lleves esos sombreros ridículos y te dejes atrapar por las manos del consumismo no quiere decir que no esté al día.

-Eso te ha salido super soviético.

-Qué desagradable.

_-To want a love that can't be true, a love that's there for others too..._

Crowley observa a Aziraphale a través de su copa de vino, con sus bordes difusos y un mareo de cojones, y se acuerda de que lo ama. Es bastante tedioso acordarte de que amas a alguien cuando pasas gran parte de tu vida intentando ignorar esa realidad. De hecho, lleva tratando de olvidarlo desde más o menos la Edad Media, quizá desde el Barroco. Ya no se acuerda. Normalmente para recordar cuándo se enamoró de Aziraphale tiene que recapitular los momentos que han pasado juntos.

Para empezar hay que empezar por el primer principio: el jardín de Edén. Hay que decir que se formó una muy buena primera impresión. Es decir, ¡un ángel mintiendo y dándole la espada llameante a unos impíos pecadores! Síp, puedes contar con Crowley. Aziraphale era sin duda una criatura interesante. No fue hasta el 3004 a.C, en Mesopotamia, cuando Crowley comprendió que lo que sentía en la base del estómago cada vez que veía a Aziraphale no era curiosidad (o en el peor de los casos, admiración), sino deseo. Después de un milenio en la Tierra, Crowley había acabado por entender el sentimiento que lleva a los humanos a revolcarse como animales y, claro, un demonio es lo más humano que puedas encontrarte por ahí cuando hablamos de prácticas tan indecorosas.

No es que Crowley fuera tirándose a cada humano que se cruzara en su camino, ni mucho menos: eran ingenuos, de vidas breves y, en resumen, otra especie. Hubiera sido como cometer zoofilia o algo incluso peor y, por muy demoníacas que fueran sus intenciones, Crowley prefería no participar en ciertos actos. Así que Crowley se había limitado a la autoexploración y, hasta la fecha, tenía que admitir que los humanos tenían razón: era la hostia.

Pero dejemos a Crowley y sus pajas a otro lado y avancemos en la historia mucho más adelante. Concretamente, Roma en el 41 d.C. Ese año estaba siendo una real y soberana mierda, pues Calígula era tan perverso en tantos ámbitos a la vez que Crowley no podía hacer su maldito trabajo. Y allí estaba él comiéndose unos dátiles sequísimos y bebiendo un vino con sabor a polvo en una taberna de mala muerte, preguntándose si los humanos no serían peores que los demonios y la jerarquía celestial e infernal estaba mal construida.

-¿Aún sigues siendo un demonio?

¿Que si aún seguía siendo un demonio? ¿Un demonio? ¡Qué remedio, con el estado de la economía...! A Crowley le entraron ganas de enviarlo todo a la mierda y desintegrar a Aziraphale en el sitio, pero al final acabaron yéndose de copas. Debió ser la borrachera, que estaba haciéndole muy difícil discernir la línea entre la conducta apropiada de un demonio de la que no, porque cuando iban ya por la quinta copa, el vacío que Crowley sentía en el fondo del estómago no se asemejaba en nada al deseo, no señor, sino a uno más nostálgico y puro como los albaricoques o como el que sientes al tostarte bajo los rayos del sol tumbado en la hierba y _madre mía, me gusta Aziraphale._

Y eso sí que no podía ser. ¿Tener sexo con un ángel y conducirlo por el camino de la decadencia moral? Un pulgar arriba por parte del infierno. ¿Enamorarse de susodicho ángel y enviar a hacer puñetas tu trabajo? Mejor pasan del tema.

Así que Crowley se pasó los siguientes 500 años autoconvenciéndose de que Roma no había existido, de que todo había sido un invento del cristianismo y de que él había estado borracho como una cuba y no se había enterado. _¿Aziraphale? ¡Pscht, si eso suena a marca de champú...!_ Pero cada vez que intentaba olvidarse con una siesta de doce años o alguna actividad maquiavélica, Aziraphale aparecía y vuelta a empezar. Y mira que hubiera sido fácil pasar de él con una armadura tan repipi...

Todo cambió el 1601 d.C en Londres, en el Globe Theatre. Crowley decidió que lo mejor era ver qué se tramaba Aziraphale entre manos, plantearle otra misión en consonancia con el Arreglo e irse pitando de allí con su moneda trucada. Ni Shakespeare podría haberlo escrito mejor.

-¡Haría falta un milagro para que la gente viniera a ver Hamlet!

Algo se revolvió con saña dentro de Crowley al ver a Aziraphale mirarle con esa carita diminuta y preciosa, con los ojos centelleantes y la boca entre abierta y... ¿Aziraphale le estaba mirando a los labios o había sido su imaginación? Ya vale. Sería lo último que haría por Aziraphale y después le dejaría en paz. Y, oh, entonces llegó Paris, la ciudad del amor. Y de las guillotinas también. O el universo parecía ir en su contra o Aziraphale solo hacía que meterse en líos, y Crowley solo sabía que ir detrás como un adolescente necesitado. Quería verle una vez más. Saber cómo era cuando se le hinchaba el pecho al sentir la satisfacción del héroe y que Aziraphale compusiera una muy compungida expresión aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas de que Crowley saltara encima suya y...

Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Los siguientes años fueron una gran pila de estiércol: el agua bendita, los libros salvados de un inminente bombardeo, Aziraphale mirándole con tristeza desde el otro lado del Bentley... Vaya mierda, sí. Al menos aún tiene el recuerdo de escuchar a Sinatra en los 50 y pillar a Aziraphale en el acto cuando le contemplaba las pupilas alargadas por encima del libro.

Sí, lo ama.

-Siempre me ha gustado esa canción.

Crowley abre los ojos y vuelve a estar en el jardín de su casa de campo, el sol recortando la silueta de Aziraphale.

-Siempre no es una palabra que tú puedas usar a la ligera, ángel.

-No, no puedo.

Crowley se acuerda de que no lleva camiseta y se siente humano otra vez: no quiere que Aziraphale lo observe. Hace como si nada y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-La comida ya está hecha. He pensado que te gustaría hacer un picnic en el jardín.

-No estaría mal.

-Ahora saco las cosas.

Antes de que venga Aziraphale, Crowley se pone la camisa y se convence de que no va a notar la diferencia, pues solo son sus cascarones corpóreos y no una verdadera representación de lo que son. Aziraphale lo nota.

Comen en silencio, observando la casa más próxima a una milla, cerca de la base de un montículo.

-¿Qué crees que estarán comiendo allí? -pregunta Aziraphale dándole otro bocado a la quiche.

-Algo de leña, seguro.

-Deberíamos hacer algo así algún día.

-Claro, ángel.

-Y oye, Crowley, acerca del tema de dormir... creo que me gustaría volver a intentarlo esta noche.

La brisa enfría su piel cálida y le hace tiritar. Un olor a humo y a campo, a colonia de hombre y a pimientos y a la nata de la quiche le crean un mareo repentino y agudo.

-No me apartaré de ti en todo el rato, lo prometo.


	4. El hechizado por fuerza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflexión sobre la sexualidad donde Crowley parece y está tremendamente necesitado de cariño. Aziraphale tiene un sueño turbulento con Crowley... ¿qué habrá soñado?

En la edad media, entre la represión sexual secundada por el catolicismo y la imposición del puritanismo como norma, los humanos decidieron revivir el tópico de la literatura griega del amor como enfermedad. Si Crowley no recuerda mal, hay gente que se refiere a una de sus ramas como el síndrome de Romeo; el síndrome del héroe que rescata a la damisela y arriesga la vida al estar tan enfermo de amor. Crowley trata de no tener pensamientos al respecto.

No obstante, observar a Aziraphale mientras duerme con un tic obsesivo en su ojo de serpiente es todo menos sano. Quizá sí que tuviera razón aquel monje del siglo XIV a la entrada de la abadía de Melrose que pontificaba sobre los efectos insanos del amor y la urgencia de purificarnos de él...

Puede que Crowley tenga una relación amor-odio con el síndrome de Romeo. Cuando se acuerda de que existe, piensa en ello unos segundos y se maravilla de las cosas inverosímiles que se les ocurren a los humanos. Aunque luego comprende que llegaran a considerar trastorno al estado perpetuo de afectación con el que se vive enamorado; a él tampoco le gusta la opresión en el pecho como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón, o apartar la comida que le prepara Aziraphale porque prefiere emborracharse y mirarlo de cerca.

En ese hilo de pensamientos es cuando llega a su relación con Aziraphale y recuerda todas las veces en que lo ha salvado de una muerte certera, o descorporación (la dos, de hecho). Y caer en la cuenta de que tiene el síndrome de Romeo -enchírsele el pecho cuando Aziraphale llama su nombre en un jadeo, calcular los planes a la perfección para que las cosas salgan como quiere Aziraphale- no es muy divertido. Crowley es un demonio: la antítesis del caballero, un diablillo malévolo que solo debería pensar en esparcir sus brinonerías por el vasto mundo y dejar embarazadas con sus bastardos a las humanas más impuras (eso dicen los libros, aunque no lea mucho). E ir creyéndose sus propios delirios y componer sonrisas chulescas y galantes cada vez que salva a Aziraphale no concuerda con el arquetipo de demonio; no el que le han hecho creer.

Solía molestarle el hecho de no ser un buen demonio. Ahora, desde que están en la casa de campo al sur de Inglaterra le da bastante igual. A Aziraphale no le importa y, a decir verdad, Crowley también prefiere que Aziraphale sea un mal ángel.

Aziraphale despierta con un suspiro desconcertado como si no se acordara de que se había quedado dormido y busca por la habitación hasta hallar a Crowley en el sillón.

-Esta vez han sido tres horas... menuda siesta te has pegado.

-Oh... ¿tres horas? ¿Por qué está todo tan borroso? Me duele el cuello horrores.

-Bienvenido a dormir menos de ocho horas, Aziraphale. No es tan agradable como una noche de reposo, pero tiene sus encantos, he de admitir.

-He tenido un sueño... creo... creo que estaba soñando...

-Probablemente. ¿Qué has soñado?

-¡Oh, no lo recuerdo! Esto es extrañamente difícil, son imágenes inconexas...

-Ya.

-Creo que aparecías tú.

Crowley levanta mucho las cejas.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto. Es natural, nos pasamos el día juntos.

-Ya.

-Pero no puedo recordar nada más.

-Suele pasar, ángel. Dale un par de minutos a tu cerebro para que reúna esas imágenes inconexas y en media hora tendrás un puzzle super bonito.

-Vale, sí. Tienes razón.

-Venga, vamos a comer algo.

La ventana de la cocina también da al jardín, pero al de delante, el de las plantas decorativas que Crowley apenas riega, esas que forman espirales o tienen unos pétalos delicados y aterciopelados. Aziraphale se come la cena con lentitud, y Crowley le acompaña tomándose trocitos de su plato.

-Sigo sin acordarme... bueno, creo que estábamos en la librería. En la de antes.

-Ah. ¿Era una pesadilla?

-No, no creo. Si hubiera sido una pesadilla me hubiera acordado al instante.

-Pues sí.

Aziraphale mastica un trozo de tortilla y murmura una aprobación.

-A lo mejor tenía que ver con el anticristo -prueba Crowley.

-Entonces sí que hubiera sido una pesadilla... Creo que solo aparecíamos nosotros, no recuerdo a nadie más.

-Seguro que te pasabas todo el sueño leyendo y por eso no te acuerdas de nada.

-Podría ser.

-Era una broma, Aziraphale... Da igual.

-Mmm... toma un trozo de tortilla. Bueno, me parece que tú llevabas uno de esos pantaloncillos con mallas tan graciosos del barroco. ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Que si me acuerdo? Aún me pica la ingle.

-Qué más, qué más...

Por unos segundos, Crowley se permite emocionarse y fantasear con que Aziraphale ha soñado con él en un contexto más... ¿humano...?¿Sexual...? No podría ser, por lo que se quita esos pensamientos de su mente y le regala una sonrisita estúpida al robarle el tenedor.

-Oh, ¿por qué no me acuerdo?

-Ya te acordarás, ángel, no desesperes.

-Bien dicho: soy un ángel, debería poder controlar estas cosas.

-Supongo.

Aziraphale cierra los ojos y se sienta más recto hasta que la espalda le toca el respaldo de la silla. Suspira y relaja las facciones. ¿Qué más dará lo que haya soñado? Seguramente esté a punto de descubrir que en su sueño, Crowley lo traicionaba, o que Crowley hacía cualquier maldad. O quizá ni siquiera tenga que ver tanto con Crowley... Entonces, sus ojos se abren de par en par y despega los labios temblorosos.

-Oh, señor.

-¿Qué pasa, ya te acuerdas?

-Ah- B-bueno, s-no, no me acuerdo. ¡No lo sé! ¡Para ya de insistir, Crowley!

Crowley, que se ha recostado en su asiento y ha abierto mucho los ojos como si estuviera recibiendo una terrible reprimenda, se cruza de brazos.

-Perdona.

Mirando a todos los lados menos a él, Aziraphale hace un ademán de ponerse de pie, pero al final se queda en el sitio.

-Hm. No, perdóname a mí, es que esto me está poniendo muy nervioso. Sí. El sueño... o sea, no acordarme de qué he soñado, eso. No el sueño, porque claramente no lo recuerdo. Creo que me voy a dar un baño para relajarme.

-Sí. Seguro que te ayuda.

-Seguro.

Y cuando Aziraphale se va, Crowley se queda en la cocina mirando el plato con la tortilla a medio acabar. Sea lo que sea que ha soñado Aziraphale, debe de ser muy importante.


	5. La pubertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se hace una paja. Fin.

Los días siguientes a la siesta de tres horas de Aziraphale son un tanto insólitos. No es que Crowley esté siempre detrás de él, pero en los últimos cincuenta minutos ha intentado llamar su atención charlando sobre libros, ofreciendo cocinar o salir a pasear juntos, haciendo aparecer una caja de bombones Godiva e incluso mirándolo fijamente como si le fuera a traspasar la cabeza con un rayo láser.

Aziraphale está evitándolo y se nota. Comprende que debe de estar relacionado con el sueño, pues no ha ocurrido nada más inusual en sus tranquilas rutinas. Mientras corta los tallos de los tomates y los deja en la cesta de mimbre, Crowley se seca el sudor de la frente y echa vistazos a la casa de campo. Hay una quietud indescriptible, como si alguien dentro de ella estuviera bien quieto para no propinar ningún sonido indebido que perturbe la paz del huerto. Una cigarra pasa volando por su lado y Crowley arruga la nariz. Mira que instar a un ángel a irse a dormir... a saber por qué caminos sinuosos y escarpados le habrá llevado una mente tan acostumbrada a el alarme constante.

Se imagina que ha soñado con que Crowley lo ha traicionado o que se ha fugado a por más cajas de chocolate y no vuelve porque prefiere mudarse a otro lugar con más facilidad para la corrupción. Quizás haya imaginado que intentaba matarle mientras dormía. O puede que simplemente haya soñado con escapar y dejar a Crowley atrás, y que sus deseos más recónditos hayan salido a flote gracias a la inhibición onírica.

En realidad, solo quiere hablar con Aziraphale. Empieza a sentirse bastante solo. Así que se mete dentro de casa y deja la cesta en la cocina, donde la humedad de los tomates comienza a evaporarse gracias a los rayos que se filtran por el cristal. Con las manos debajo del grifo y hurgando debajo de las uñas mordidas hasta la raíz, pone atención para escuchar si Aziraphale ha encendido el gramófono, está escuchando la radio o ha decidido acabar el libro ese que le ha recomendado Anathema. Pero no escucha absolutamente nada y se va hasta el salón para encontrárselo vacío.

No del todo vacío, no.

Hay un libro encima de la mesita del comedor, en la que suelen cenar los viernes cuando Aziraphale insiste en preparar un plato frito y grasiento. Es un libro que parece bastante nuevo en comparación con los que suele verle leer, con la tapa de un rojo intenso. Crowley prefiere no acercarse mucho a los libros de Aziraphale o a ninguno en general, pero decide que fisgonear un poco nunca ha hecho daño a nadie (no, nunca en la historia) y se inclina encima de la mesa para verlo mejor. Tiene un nombre cursi y petulante que podría habérsele ocurrido a un joven adulto que se dedica a escribir poesía en prosa y una portada que parece sacada de una comedia romántica de las que ponen los domingos por la tarde debido a la baja audiencia. Joder, esto si que es malvado. Merecedor de una eternidad en el infierno.

-¿Qué cojones...? -musita Crowley mirando a un lado y a otro y agarrando el libro entre sus manos.

Como a Crowley le dan bastante igual las portadas sensuales y aburridas y las sinopsis sensuales y todavía más aburridas, abre el libro por la mitad y entorna sus ojos para leer mejor con sus pupilas serpentinas. Al parecer, la protagonista se encuentra en la tesitura de elegir entre su trabajo y el amor de su vida: un delincuente que atraca casinos y huye de la ley saliendo ileso cada vez. La protagonista no tiene muchas luces, cavila Crowley, porque accede a dejar entrar en su casa al delincuente, que le ha traído una caja de bombones para disculparse. Parece que han discutido. O que el delincuente ha cometido algún error. La verdad es que no se está enterando mucho.

-...estar juntos, es demasiado arriesgado... el amor nos mantendrá unidos, blá, blá... mi madre jamás aprobará esto... te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi en ese jardín, afuera del casino... pero bueno, ¿quién coño ha escrito esto?

Pero por mucho que lo odie, Crowley se ve incapaz de parar de leer. ¡Vaya, con los humanos y su inventiva! Ya podrían usarla para construir máquinas del tiempo o cosas más útiles. Tampoco es que exista el tiempo. Bueno, es relativo. Y a la vez no. Es complicado.

Lo importante es que la protagonista comienza a comerse los chocolates y el delincuente se queda mirando sus delicados dedos y su manicura embadurnada de azúcar derretido y... vale, Crowley no está proyectando sus deseos más oscuros en la mierda de novela erótica, lo jura. Aunque no diréis que no es fácil dejarse llevar... ¡Ya vale! Crowley ama a Aziraphale, pero no como los humanos, no. Ese barco zarpó hace mucho tiempo y Crowley ya no piensa en Aziraphale de ese modo. A ver, lo intenta. A veces se le escapa algún que otro pensamiento indebido y tiene que meterlo bien adentro en el cajón mental de cientos y cientos de escenarios sexuales que ha recopilado a lo largo de los siglos. Así que debería parar de leer la escena explícita que está sucediéndose y pensar en otra cosa, como en la razón por la cual Aziraphale tiene un libro así. No le pega para nada. Bueno, Crowley se ha imaginado que el ángel habrá probado más de un placer terrenal dado su predilección por la comida, pero es que por más que lo intente no se lo imagina... No con nadie que no sea él. ¿Aziraphale y un humano? ¡Puaj! Mejor descartemos esa posibilidad, y no porque el mero hecho de que sustentar esa teoría le rompa el alma en mil pedazos a Crowley. Qué va.

Aunque una vez que ha empezado es muy difícil parar: imaginarse que quien se lleva los dedos a la boca no es la ingenua protagonista de la novela, sino Aziraphale, y sus cinceladas palmas le rozan la barbilla cuando los introduce demasiado adentro, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entornados sin mirar a Crowley. Y Crowley le acercaría un bombón a los labios, con una mano segura y para nada temblorosa, y cuando le besara sus bocas casarían a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de tartamudez. Como en las películas. Para cuando se ha dado cuenta ya se está acariciando por encima de los calzoncillos con la bragueta de los pantalones desabrochada, imaginando que quien le toca no son sus propias manos callosas y demasiado delgadas, sino las suaves y lozanas manos de Aziraphale. Crowley también lo acariciaría y lo haría sentir mejor que cualquier otro humano. Lo querría de verdad; así se lo demostraría. Y Aziraphale lo sabría y lo abrazaría mientras lo hacen, suspirando su nombre en su oído. No necesitaría más.

Diossssatán, esto es vergonzoso. Aziraphale podría entrar en cualquier momento. Al darse cuenta de que está haciéndose una paja en el comedor de la casa de campo que comparte con Aziraphale, también se da cuenta de que una parte de él quiere que lo pille. Vale, esa fantasía es nueva. Quizá deba parar...

Aziraphale se sorprendería al principio, como es natural, y se taparía los ojos y trataría de actuar lo más afectado posible. Pero poco a poco se los iría destapando, y Crowley no habría parado aún, tendría el pene erecto en su mano y lo estaría mirando con una sonrisita pícara y sensual. El sofá rechinaría al sentarse Aziraphale en su regazo, masturbándose y sollozando un "te he deseado tanto..." y Crowley...

Pues Crowley se acaba de correr en los pantalones. Es muy embarazoso. Y conforme acaba ha de hacer desaparecer el estropicio, porque los repiqueteos de unos zapatos comienzan a sonar desde el pasillo.

-Crowley, querido...

Temblando como un pajarito recién nacido, Crowley deja el libro en la mesita y se queda muy tieso. A veces se le olvida que es un demonio cuando está con Aziraphale.

-¿Ya has...? -la cara de Aziraphale se pone blanca como el papel y a Crowley le cae una piedra en el estómago-. Ah, mi... el libro de Anathema. Llevo buscándolo t-toda la mañana. He decidido que es mejor devolvérselo. No vale nada... Bueno, que me lo llevo. Para devolvérselo. La próxima vez que la vea, claro. Adiós.

Y olvidándose de que viven en la misma casa y no hace falta despedirse cada vez que pasan de un cuarto a otro, Aziraphale se encierra en su estudio empujando la puerta con muchísimo cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Al menos Aziraphale le ha dirigido la palabra, reflexiona Crowley con el corazón aún desbocado.


	6. Tántalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale por fin se abre a Crowley (no de esa manera, marranos) y le expresa sus inquietudes acerca del arte de besar. Crowley se queda chafado como una ardilla debajo de un camión porque es la única manera lógica de quedarse después de que el amor de tu vida te diga esas cosas.

Crowley espera fuera de la puerta de Aziraphale con el corazón en un puño. Nunca se le ha dado bien reflexionar y parar a pensarse las cosas. Es más de actuar. Pero llegado el momento no se ve capaz de entrar y hablar con él. Ha sido capaz de engañar, desafiar e incluso traicionar desde el principio de los tiempos. Ah, confesar es otra cosa. Y a Crowley no le va lo de confesarse o hablar públicamente sobre sus... sentimientos. No es que tenga de _eso_. Es un demonio, por favor. Siente amor, aunque no como los humanos. Es diferente.

 _Esto no cuenta como sentimiento_ , se repite delante del estudio de Aziraphale.

Entonces ¿por qué nota una fuerza externa dejarle sin aire si se para a pensar en Aziraphale leyéndose ese libro? ¿Qué más le dará a él lo que el ángel haga en su tiempo libre? ¿Y por qué siente... no, él no siente, cree que se va a volver loco si no entra ahora mismo y le pide explicaciones? ¿Qué le piensa decir? Oye, Aziraphale, que he encontrado tu novela de ficción erótica en el salón y me he hecho una paja mientras la leía, por cierto, ¿qué te parece la trama de la madre enamorada del jardinero? Joder, vaya cagada.

Mientras está pensando qué decirle a Aziraphale, la puerta del estudio se abre con lentitud y un ángel más sereno y de semblante pensativo aparece por ella.

-Uy, hola.

-Hola, Crowley.

-Eurmmm... eh-uh.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, querido?

-Sí, bueno. Estaba pensando que- bueno, si quieres, estaba pensando en que si querrías tomar el té. Conmigo. Ahora.

Aziraphale parpadea y mira al suelo. Crowley lo observa bien por primera vez y repara en que lleva un libro en la mano. ¡Madre mía...! Ah, no, que es el de la adivinación asiática.

-Por supuesto, sí. Ya he terminado el libro que me ha prestado Anathema.

-¿Ese? Y ¿qué tal?

-¿De verdad te interesa la respuesta?

-Bah. Vamos a hacer té.

La cocina está inmersa en la más brillante luz. Preparan un té de camomila en completo silencio, pues Crowley supone que Aziraphale querrá hablar junto con algo que llevarse a la boca para disimular mejor algunas de sus ronrisitas. Seguramente ha sido un gran malentendido y Aziraphale esté nervioso por estar cometiendo el gran delito de leer una novela de contenido explícito y puede que lo haya extrapolado al sueño de la otra noche en el que... en el que... en el que aparecía Crowley. 

No podría ser. Aziraphale jamás toleraría el pensar en Crowley de esas maneras, ni siquiera cariñosamente. Ya lo dijo él, que estaban en bandos opuestos. Un ángel y un demonio. Ni siquiera el dulce verde de la campiña conseguiría mitigar el intenso color carbón que supura su alma. Aziraphale nunca sería capaz de obviar el tiznado de sus alas.

Ah, mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

-¿Estás bien, Crowley? Comprendo que te hayas enfadado. Pero entiende que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-¿Qué? Nah, estoy bien, ángel. Me tenías preocupado.

Aziraphale frunce los labios en una sonrisa.

-Qué amable por tu parte.

-Va, calla.

Crowley le da un empujoncito y, sin pararse a recapacitar en lo calientes que tiene Aziraphale las manos, coge la bandeja con las tazas y la tetera y la lleva al comedor. Abre las ventanas mientras llega Aziraphale y el bochorno de la casa se mitiga levemente.

-Oh, qué agradable.

-Te gusta el sofá, ¿eh? Ya te dije que ibas a acabar prefiriéndolo a la butaca.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando también está bien un poco de espacio personal. No hoy, sin embargo.

Crowley traga saliva y coge una taza de té para disimular.

-¿Y eso? No eres muy proclive al contacto humano.

-Tú lo eres menos, querido.

-Hm.

Con aire pensativo, Aziraphale se lleva la taza a los labios y cierra los ojos, sus pestañas cortas y rubias danzando entre el humo que brota del té.

-Crowley. Quería hablarte de algo.

-Ah. Dime.

-Verás... Te he mentido. Perdóname. No es algo que haga con asiduidad, y menos a ti.

-¿Eres capaz de mentir? Creía que eso era incompatible con lo de ser un ángel y toda la pesca. ¡Espera, mentiste sobre...!

-¡Crowley! -Aziraphale deja la taza en el plato con un sonoro chasquido-. Crowley. Por favor, escúchame. Tómate las cosas en serio por una vez.

-Uhhhh... sí, claro. Perdona, ángel.

-El libro... el libro era de Anathema. Ella me lo dio.

-El de adivinación asiática. Ya me lo explicaste.

-No. Ese no. El otro.

A Crowley se aprieta el pecho y, de repente, la corbatilla que lleva en el cuello se le ha apretado tres centímetros más. Se rasca la barbilla y da gracias por haberse puesto las gafas de sol esta mañana.

-Eurmmm... ¿libro? ¿Qué otro libro? Pues yo no recuerdo otro libro. Qué raro.

-El del mercadillo, Crowley. El que viste en la mesita. Oh, qué terrible. Esto es vergonzoso.

Joderjoderjoderjoderjoderjoder. Hostia.

-Ahhhhh, ese libro. Vaya. Sí que es verdad que no pega nada con tu estilo.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

-No lo hago.

-Crowley. Siento que... siento que tuvieras que verlo. Es... veamos. Anathema me aconsejó leer la novela, es cierto, pero fue porque expresé ciertas inquietudes en una de mis últimas cartas. Es muy buena chica. Me entristecería que tu visión de ella cambiase después de este incidente.

-No te preocupes; solo puede ir a mejor.

-Ya vale.

-Aziraphale. ¿Para qué me cuentas esto? ¿No podemos tomarnos el té y hacer como que ese libro no existe? Lo haré desaparecer, si te apetece.

-¡No! Quiero decir, aún no lo he terminado.

-Comprendo.

Dejando el té en la mesa, Crowley se repantinga en el sofá alejándose de él. Le duele el hombro, como si una fuerza externa le indicara que se aproxima a Aziraphale. Una tormenta eléctrica.

-¿Y no te interesan en lo más mínimo las razones por las que me estoy leyendo esta novela?

-Eurmmmmm... sí, claro, claro. Cuéntame tus razones, adelante.

Aziraphale también deja su tacita en la mesa y se sienta más recto en el sofá.

-Como bien sabrás, he estado reflexionando sobre los hábitos humanos y los placeres terrenales... aun si mis primeros experimentos han sido de lo más desagradables.

-No me digas.

-El caso, es que he comprendido que, desde que no estamos sujetos a las normas divinas e infernales, ya no es necesario responder ante mis superiores. No más de lo necesario, vaya. Yo siempre voy a seguir proclamando el bien.

Aziraphale guarda silencio y se retuerce las manos con saña como si le hubiera salido un sarpullido. Mordiéndose la cara interior de la mejilla, Crowley lo mira a la espera de una explicación.

-¿Es que no piensas hacer una pregunta de cordialidad?

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Ángel, lo que sea que quieras hacer a mí me parecerá bien.

-Oh, ¿no me digas?

-Sí te digo.

-En ese caso... Bien, no me chinches, por favor. He estado contemplando la posibilidad de establecer contacto físico.

_JODERJODERJODERJODER._

-Ah. Uh. ¿A qué a te refieres?

-Al coito.

De repente, el mundo de Crowley se viene encima. Ni le importa el eufemismo remilgado que ha utilizado Aziraphale para referirse al sexo, no. Ahora mismo la cabeza se resume en un solo aforismo: Aziraphale quiere follar. E imaginarse los diferentes escenarios en los que él consigue camelar a una humana o a un humano y llevárselos a la cama le revuelven las tripas hasta sentir náuseas. ¿Qué preferirá Aziraphale? ¿A las humanas o a los humanos? ¿Le dará igual? ¿Qué pensará de la corporación de Crowley ahora que ha descubierto que es capaz de sentir atracción física? ¿Le repugna?

Puede que ni siquiera su atractiva forma exterior apacigüe el hollín que supura su alma demoníaca.

-¿Tan raro te parece, que no contestas? Sé que no aparento ese tipo de ser, pero no he podido evitar preguntármelo. A los humanos parece gustarles mucho. Y dormir no ha estado tan mal.

-Qué bien.

-¿Qué opinas sobre los besos?

Al escucharle, Crowley está a punto de levantarse e irse de la casa de campo. Quizá dar un paseo y reflexionar sobre los últimos diez siglos, porque está claro que sea lo que haya hecho ahora se lo están devolviendo por mil. No quiere hablar de sexo, de besos o de lo que sea que Aziraphale imagine en su cabecita antes de dormir (ahora que parece haber cogido el hábito). Puf. Lo que más miedo le produce del asunto es una fuerza maligna que le aprieta el corazón y que le obliga a pensar que, si Aziraphale no es suyo, no lo será de nadie más. Que preferiría la muerte a imaginarlo con un humano. Con cualquier otro que no fuese Crowley.

No le gusta cuando los caminos de sus pensamientos llegan a esos derroteros.

-Pues no sé, no he dado muchos. La mayoría eran a modos de saludo.

-¡Vaya, qué bien! Yo también.

-Ah.

-Me había imaginado que tú, siendo un demonio...

-Tengo alguna experiencia -suelta Crowley atropelladamente, a sabiendas de que es mentira-, pero tampoco tanta. Los humanos son tan...

-Tan diferentes, ¿no crees? Oh, me alegro tanto de que pensemos igual, Crowley. La verdad es que este tema me tenía muy preocupado.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué humano te ha llamado la atención?

Aziraphale deja de apretarse las manos en el regazo y observa los ojos de Crowley a través de las gafas de sol con la boca entreabierta, sin decidirse a empezar.

-¿Humano? ¿No crees que es un tanto antinatural?

-¿Uh? ¿El qué?

-Besar a un humano, claro.

-¿A quién ibas a besar, si no?

-Pues había pensado en ti, por ejemplo, ahora que los dos estamos de nuestro lado. Creo que no hay nadie como tú y yo. Me resultaría extraño besar a alguien más.

Al cerebro de Crowley le cuesta unos segundos procesar tanta información de una.

-Euugg... ¿a mí? ¿Por qué querrías besarme tú a mí?

-Había pensado que estaría bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No pasa nada.

-No. Claro que no. Podemos intentarlo si quieres. Para que pruebes. Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar.

-¿De verdad, Crowley? ¡Oh, muchas gracias, querido! Muchísimas gracias. En verdad quiero saber cómo es.

Y Crowley nunca le ha negado nada a Aziraphale.

-Sí, claro. Lo que quieras.


	7. El beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley enseña a Aziraphale a besar a pesar de carecer de experiencia y casi le explota un nervio óptico. Cosas.

-Empieza cuando prefieras, querido.

-Que empiece el qué.

-Pues a besarme, claro está.

-Uhh-euggg.

Pues sí, Crowley acaba de redescubrir la expresión de un idioma olvidado que traducida significa aproximadamente: "¡Madre mía, el lío en el que me acabo de meter...!". ¿O quizás era "ahh-eugg"? Quién sabe; ya nadie lo recuerda.

Dejando a un lado las lenguas extintas, Crowley aún no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para procesar el hecho de que Aziraphale quiera besarle (concretamente: dos billones de años), mucho menos que quiera besarle ya mismo. Se nota las manos sudadas y comprende que esto va a salir mal. Aziraphale se va a dar cuenta de su inexperiencia, pues seguro que ha leído en algún librillo de los suyos cómo se debe mover correctamente el labio superior o introducir la lengua hasta la campanilla. A Aziraphale se le da todo bien de natural. Es un ángel.

-¿Ahora?

-A no ser que prefieras posponerlo. Aunque odiaría pasar los días repensándome el asunto; creo que es el momento idóneo.

-Ya. Vale.

¿Cómo que ya, vale? No, no vale. Crowley solo ha besado a un humano en su vida por mera curiosidad y ha sido su peor experiencia hasta la fecha, por no mencionar que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios (Satán), y Aziraphale no para de lanzarle vistazos fútiles cargados de sentimiento tan solo para volver a apartar la vista, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto, Crowley. Al cien por cien. ¿Crees que te lo pediría, si no?

Auch, esa ha dolido.

Al menos está cien por cien seguro y no teme que Crowley le vaya a socarrar los labios como si estuviera hecho de sulfuro, y eso es más de lo que jamás pensó que podría pedir. Puede que eso sea lo que le duele: que Aziraphale quiera probar con él porque no tiene a nadie mejor a mano. Sí, se le ensarta en el corazón el pensamiento de que Aziraphale no sepa cuánto lo ha deseado, o cuántas veces ha observado sus mejillas como a dos redondeas manzanas (¡oh, no!), deseando hincarles el diente; cuánto ha anhelado el instantáneo momento de un roce, o suspirado cada vez que llegaba al apartamento y recordaba el olor de la nueva colonia de Aziraphale.

Y no debe saberlo, nunca.

Crowley calla y observa a Aziraphale. Tiene rojo hasta el mentón y las manos de su regazo están haciendo del chaquetón un mero revoltijo. Se acerca con cautela hacia él y gira el torso para mirarlo de frente, aunque deja un brazo en el respaldo del sofá y el otro en sus piernas porque teme que, si toca a Aziraphale, este desaparecerá como un espejismo.

-Cierra los ojos.

Le dice Crowley, y Aziraphale los cierra. Las cejas le saltan en un tic nervioso y Crowley coge aire. Se inclina levemente hasta quedar a unos centímetros mientras una brisa que proviene de la ventana le seca el sudor de la frente y mece el pelo de Aziraphale. Le resplandece. Y Crowley cierra los ojos también, porque tiene miedo de observar a Aziraphale por mucho tiempo y volver a sentir una extraña comezón en lo más interno de su ser instándole a devorarlo. Sus narices se rozan y Crowley le da un beso casto y suave, separándose a los dos segundos. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo y se encuentra a Aziraphale con una expresión concentrada y seria, con la cara aún más colorada si es posible, decide que es mejor reclinarse y dejarlo estar, pues le duele demasiado verlo así.

Ya está apartándose cuando Aziraphale deja la mano en su hombro y le susurra:

-Sigue, por favor.

Los demonios no deberían tener sentimientos, no aparte del desdén y el odio. Y Crowley odia: odia que escuchar a Aziraphale le constriña el pecho y le haga sufrir. Está harto de sufrir. Aziraphale no sabe el dolor que le está causando pidiéndole este favor.

Crowley se acerca hasta juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con más avidez e intencionalidad, presionando su rostro contra el de Aziraphale. Nota la mano de su hombro temblar y agarrar su camisa. Las gafas se le descolocan un poco de la tensión. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así solo con besar a Aziraphale. En sus fantasías, el beso era un comienzo, la antesala de la lujuria y la promesa de algo mejor. En la realidad, le basta con un beso. Podría vivir toda la eternidad con este único incentivo; no necesitaría más de él. Ni lujuria, ni deseo, ni promesa. Solo el beso.

Aziraphale lleva la mano hasta su nuca, rozándole la oreja y surcando su pelo, y Crowley no puede reprimir un escalofrío. El grito interno que le reprende por dejarse ver tan afectado delante de Aziraphale queda mitigado por otro beso, esta vez uno en el que Aziraphale lleva la delantera. Crowley aprieta la mano con la que se apoya en el respaldo hasta que nota sus nudillos ponerse blancos del esfuerzo. Separándose unos milímetros, Aziraphale esboza una sonrisita de las suyas y le besa con una delicadez exquisita que le hace preguntarse a Crowley si no le habrá rozado con una de sus plumas. Luego, le besa en la mejilla y nota el aire caliente de su nariz escaparse y hacerle cosquillas en el pómulo e internarse en él en una inhalación. Crowley reflexiona en el aliento de Aziraphale, y en cómo ahora se encuentra dentro suya. Y en que eso es algo bueno, pues tiene un poco más de Aziraphale adentro. Y quizás, y solo quizás, eso le haga bueno a él y le haga merecedor de algo más que una insufrible y dolorosa eternidad.

El siguiente beso es en la mandíbula y Crowley empieza a preocuparse por los latidos de su corazón. ¿Dónde cojones habrá leído Aziraphale sobre besos en el cuello? En el libro de Anathema, eso está claro. Ese que estaba leyendo Crowley el otro día y con el que se tocó. Ese con el que Aziraphale probablemente haya hecho lo mismo. Una vez ha empezado, no puede parar de imaginarse a Aziraphale recostado sobre el sillón con la camisa desabrochada y acariciándose por encima del pantalón, sin que le haya dado tiempo a desnudarse del todo. Aziraphale soltaría resuellos que se parecerían a "oh, Crowley..." o a "siempre has sabido cómo utilizar tu boca"... No, Aziraphale no diría esas cosas. Suspiraría un "siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo..." mientras arribara al orgasmo con la boca abierta y las cejas enfurruñadas.

Y esta vez, Aziraphale le toma fuerte del pelo y se acerca a su oreja, dejando en un suspiro que su húmedo y templado vaho abrace la fría piel de Crowley. Muy a su pesar, Crowley siente una tirantez en sus pantalones y se estremece de verdad, como si tuviera avispas en cada terminación nerviosa. Y el hambre de su interior se intensifica, pidiéndole ahora no solo que devore a Aziraphale, sino que lo engulla como a una presa y que lo acerque, que lo acerque más y que lo amarre a él y que lo haga suyo. Naturalmente, eso no puede ser.

Cogiéndole de los hombros, Crowley aparta a Aziraphale y se recoloca las gafas.

-Ya está. Ya vale.

Aziraphale se queda parado en el sitio con las manos aún en el aire, los labios mojados y los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Crowley?

-¿Qué? Ugggm- Nada.

Esa significa "escondo un secreto".

-¿No te ha gustado? ¿Lo he hecho mal?

-¡No! No, ángel, lo has hecho muy bien. Directo al grano. Un diez.

-Oh, ¿eso crees?

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas tan contento.

Las pupilas dilatadas de Aziraphale brillan con fervor.

-Muchas gracias, Crowley, de verdad te lo digo. Qué alivio. Aunque no puedo ni empezar a compararme contigo, tú lo haces mejor.

A Crowley se le escapa un ruidito de la garganta. Coge una de las tazas de té olvidadas y toma un sorbo del líquido helado.

-Qué va. ¿Te gusta besar, entonces?

-Ha sido muy agradable, aunque no me esperaba estar tan nervioso. ¡He notado una sensación tan rara en el fondo del estómago...! ¿No es increíble? ¿Eso pasa siempre?

-¿La sensación?

-Sí, he notado un ardor que me llegaba hasta la punta de los dedos. No crees que sea a causa de tu energía infernal, ¿no?

-¿Deseo? ¿Te refieres al deseo?

-¿Eso es el deseo?

Crowley deja la taza en la mesa con un mareo enorme. Vaya, ahora sí que no hay expresión muerta que pueda resumir sus sentimientos. Puede que "desencanto" se parezca.

-¿Es que nunca has...? Aziraphale, mírame. ¿Nunca te has... bueno, nunca te has hecho una paja?

-Oh.

-Perdona la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, querido. Para ser sincero, no se me había ocurrido hasta hace un par de semanas. Como ya sabrás, los ángeles somos asexuados a no ser que hagamos un esfuerzo. Pero aún no le he dado una oportunidad.

-Vaya.

-¿Me ayudarías en eso, también? Si no es mucho pedir, Crowley.

Saltando en el sitio, Crowley le mira con absoluto mutismo.

-Será una broma.

-Te pediría que no te rieras de mí. Acabas de besarme.

_Madre mía, acabo de besarle._

-Yo... Aziraphale, piensa más estas cosas. Tú... tú y yo... uh... ¿no dijiste que explotaría?

-¡Oh! No, querido, solo querría que me supervisaras en el primer intento. Darme apoyo moral.

-Uf. No lo llames así.

_No digas eso del mayor anhelo que he sentido en toda mi existencia._

-¿Es que no quieres?

Crowley agacha la cabeza y deja de mirar a Aziraphale. Pues claro que quiere, ¿es que no lo sabe? El problema es que Crowley quiere mucho, demasiado. Lo quiere todo, no solo las migajas que acaban dejándole destrozado.

-Te dije que te iba a ayudar con lo que me pidieras. Lo que sea.


	8. El platónico lamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se siente una mierda, básicamente. relatable!!!1!!
> 
> TW: SEX WITH BAD FEELINGS/ROUGH SEX/FROTTAGE??? no sé hacer trigger warnings

Crowley despierta con el canto de un gallo lejano llenando de sonido la tranquilidad matutina de su habitación. El sol aún no ha salido y un haz de luz morada ilumina el lienzo que empezó la noche de ayer, donde un manzano enraizado sobre una gran muralla arrasan el paisaje y destrozan el frondoso Edén. Puede escuchar a Aziraphale hablando por teléfono con Anathema desde su estudio. Se está riendo. La envidia se cuece en su estómago y borbotea hasta subirle por la garganta, pero no porque piense que Aziraphale es suyo o porque Crowley merezca su atención completa: lleva milenios viviendo de las migajas y podría sobrevivir muchos más así. 

Es algo más complejo y radica en el simple hecho de que Crowley siempre ha deseado calladamente que Aziraphale lo comparta todo con él. Que le muestre su afecto. Que se entregue en su totalidad. Vaya, que le ría los chistes como a Anathema. Crowley quiere saber que Aziraphale lo considera tan incondicional como él considera a Aziraphale. Es obvio que eso es más que imposible, y Crowley no tiene ningún reparo en barrer esos pensamientos hacia una esquina de su mente. No es bueno deleitarse en ensoñaciones y deseos inalcanzables.

Cuando la risa de Aziraphale amortiguada por los muros de la casa de campo se va acallando hasta cesar por completo, Crowley se arrebuja en las sábanas floreadas que Aziraphale insistió que debían tener cada una de las camas de la casa (a saber, la de Crowley). Escucha los tacones de madera de los zapatos de Aziraphale ir hasta el comedor, luego volver a alejarse y finalmente pararse delante de su cuarto. Un muy buena costumbre que tiene Aziraphale, no obstante, es la de tocar a la puerta. Y esta no es la excepción.

-¿Qué pasa? 

Con un floreo de mano, el cuadro de Edén desaparece y va a parar a la dimensión que Crowley utiliza para las cosas inútiles.

-¿Puedo entrar? 

-Mh. 

La puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente. Aziraphale se queda en el umbral en vez de pasar, pues Crowley no escucha más pasos.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

Aziraphale también tiene otra costumbre que le dan ganas de enviarlo a esa dimensión de cosas inútiles, y esa costumbre es señalar lo obvio. Sí, Crowley estaba durmiendo. Sí, Crowley sigue siendo un demonio. No, Crowley no quiere pasarse la tarde bordando un cuadro que ponga "Come, reza, ama". Y aunque está claro que Aziraphale lo hace por el mero hecho de ser cortés y galante, Crowley comienza a pensar que a veces lo hace para joderle.

-¿Qué quieres, ángel? 

-Nada. Bueno, una cosa. Una cosa muy rápida, si no te importa. He estado pensando en la conversación de ayer, y quería que fueras consciente de que no tienes hacer nada que no desees. Quizá me precipité al pensar que te interesaría mi oferta, Crowley. Estaba muy ilusionado. Me encantaba... quiero decir, me encanta la idea.

Mirando a la pared, Crowley se encoge sobre sí mismo.

-Sep, ya. A ti te encanta todo.

Siendo sinceros, Crowley se arrepiente de haber dicho eso nada más sale de su boca. Pero, estando de espaldas a Aziraphale, no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió ayer y cuánto le dolió. A ver, no le "dolió". No le gustó que Aziraphale no tuviera en cuenta cómo aquel beso haría sentir a Crowley. Tampoco "sentir". Más bien "reaccionar". Sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que te gusta todo, ángel. Seguro que esto también te gusta.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Que me gusta todo?

-Sí, claro.

-No me gusta todo.

-Amas todo, Aziraphale. Es tu trabajo.

Empiezan a dolerle hasta las costillas. La pared beige se está tiñendo de un color rojo.

-Supongo que eso dice la descripción. Aunque sí que amo algunas cosas más que otras, para que lo sepas. Pero bueno, tú sabrás mejor que yo si soy capaz de sentir algo más que no sea amor.

-Claro, ángel. No seas bobo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ah, ¿es eso el terrible hábito de Aziraphale de señalar lo obvio o una verdadera pregunta de preocupación?

-Pues claro que sí.

-Crowley, gírate.

Crowley se gira. Los primeros rayos amarillentos que se cuelan por las contraventanas iluminan la frente de Aziraphale y sus nudillos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Su rostro hace una pirueta extraña al ver a Crowley: un anzuelo invisible tira de su labio inferior y las cejas se le fruncen como si se hubiera puesto triste de repente.

-¿Qué quieres? 

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Por favor, no contestes que sí solo por pena o simpatía. ¿Quieres o no?

¿Cómo iba Crowley a contestarle que sí solo por pena o simpatía, cuando él haría de buen agrado cualquier cosa que le pidiera? 

Frunciendo los labios, Aziraphale lo observa con la misma expresión de antes y luego agacha la mirada. Crowley se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta que comprende la razón: no lleva las gafas puestas. Y que conste que Crowley se ha quitado las gafas delante de Aziraphale en descontadas ocasiones, pero muchas de ellas con alcohol de por medio, no de madrugada y tirado en la cama. Así que se vuelve, obviando el hecho de que Aziraphale no le aguante la mirada. No lo suele hacer, igualmente. 

-Ya te he dicho que sí, ángel. ¿Quieres que te firme algún documento o qué?

-Gracias por tu honestidad, Crowley. Significa mucho. Si me buscas, estaré en mi habitación.

Y cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, Crowley tiene una pizca de resquemor en su corazón, porque Aziraphale no reconocería la honestidad ni a dos centímetros de su cara. Porque si Crowley fuera verdaderamente honesto, Aziraphale se iría y no volvería jamás.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Se levanta alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, calcula, pues el sol está bien alto en el cielo. Tampoco podéis culpar a Crowley por irse a dormir después de la descorazonadora conversación que ha tenido con Aziraphale, y menos cuando ha sido a horas intempestivas. Necesitaba dormir unas horitas más. Así que Crowley baja las persianas hasta el tope para que la luz no le moleste a sus afiladas pupilas y comienza a cambiarse de ropa para ir a ver a Aziraphale a su despacho, o habitación. ¿Oficina? Son pilas de libros apiladas una tras otra y un escritorio minúsculo, ¿cómo se supone que tiene que llamar a eso?

Entonces, escucha el chillido de unas bisagras y se gira para encontrar a Aziraphale en el quicio de la puerta, mirando en dirección contraria a Crowley (otra pared beige, por cierto).

-Perdona, Crowley.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! 

Dice Crowley e inmediatamente hace aparecer su ropa sobre su cuerpo. Nunca ha tenido reparos en que la gente observe su forma humana, pero con Aziraphale es diferente. Él no parece deleitarse en la desnudez o ese tipo de frivolidades. No como Crowley, al menos.

-Quería decirte que puedes venir cuando quieras. Así podremos empezar el experimento.

 _¿Experimento?_ ¿Así es como llama Aziraphale a masturbarse uno delante del otro? Vaya, en otras cosas no diferirán, pero en la etimología de las palabras son dos planetas tremendamente lejanos.

-Sep.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí, también. 

A Crowley no le ha dado tiempo a dar su aprobación cuando Aziraphale se acerca a él atravesando la sala con paso firme y seguro, algo que solo se repite en Aziraphale cada dos mil años. Por alguna extraña razón, Crowley no está tan nervioso como se hubiera imaginado. Está impaciente. 

-¿Me permites sincerarme, Crowley?

-Huh.

Aziraphale se sienta en la esquina de la cama y acaricia las sábanas de manera ausente.

-Me... me ha agradado verte sin ropa. Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa, para mí?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

Y Crowley se quita la camisa sin pensárselo mucho porque, si Aziraphale quiere verle sin ropa, él no será el que le niegue el lujo. Esta oportunidad no es una que vaya a desperdiciar, y menos cuando Aziraphale se levanta de la cama con el ceño fruncido y mirándole a los ojos fijamente. ¿Por qué Aziraphale no le mirará más a los ojos? Conforme lo piensa, se percata de que aún no se ha puesto las gafas de sol. No es importante: si Aziraphale le quiere así, Crowley se entregará como desee.

-Mírate...

Aziraphale se acerca hasta que su chaqueta de tweed le acaricia el pecho con su aspereza. Toma sus mejillas entre sus manos y apoya su frente contra la de Crowley, aspirando por la nariz.

-Dios, date la vuelta.

Tampoco nos mintamos a nosotros mismos; Crowley está un tanto desorientado con este escenario, aunque nunca le ha hecho ascos a la premisa de tener sexo con Aziraphale, así que se da la vuelta y deja que Aziraphale lo sujete contra la pared. Puede notar que ha hecho un Esfuerzo porque lo está restregando contra el interior de su muslo, y Crowley se queda sin aliento. No obstante, no se piensa las cosas mucho y le sigue el juego pues, es obvio que todas las pruebas apuntaban a que Aziraphale algún día querría pasar a un terreno físico. Venga, ¿no es lo más obvio del mundo?

-Sé que has esperado esto algún tiempo. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho, querido?

-No, claro que no.

Y su voz es amortiguada por la pared contra la que le está reteniendo Aziraphale, mientras se aprovecha de él. Uf, ¿se está aprovechando de él? Crowley ya no sabe discernir lo bueno de lo malo en Aziraphale, porque al final ha acabado por asumir que todo era bueno. Sin embargo, tal y como está ahora mismo, amarrado y teniendo a Aziraphale detrás de él soltando comentarios en su nuca como "nunca pensé que me atrevería a hacerlo", le está costando ver qué saca él de la situación. No le malinterpretéis. Haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Aziraphale. Pero empieza a pensar que Aziraphale no haría lo mismo.

Bah, qué más dará. Crowley no es el más indicado para hablar cuando tiene una erección como un campanario en los pantalones.

-Aziraphale.

Le llama. Aziraphale jadea en su oreja, le ase las costillas con firmeza y le suelta:

-No me creo que esté haciendo esto.

-¿El qué?

-Haciéndolo con un demonio. Qué insólito.

Le contesta, y suelta una de sus risitas. Esas que son suaves y cariñosas y hacen que le tiemble la barriga. Crowley no abre la boca. 

-He de admitir que yo también he fantaseado con esto, aunque jamás creí que accederías. Oh, Crowley. Debe ser doloroso desear a alguien por encima de ti.

-¿Qué?

La voz de Crowley es un susurro quebrado.

-Ya no sé ni lo que digo. 

Crowley no contesta porque, aunque no pueda admitirlo, no quiere que Aziraphale pare. Quiere, por una vez, ser la fuente de los deseos de Aziraphale. Ser quien le cumpla sus caprichos y quien le haga sentir pleno. Y no le está haciendo daño, de todas maneras. Es un demonio. Siente una punzada en el cuello cuando Aziraphale le incrusta la sien contra la pared, agarrándole con fuerza la cabeza y soltando un resuello hosco y profundo. No para de frotarse contra él.

-Me atrae tanto la idea de que Gabriel podría pillarnos en cualquier momento... o Belcebú. ¿Tú no lo piensas?

-No. Nunca.

Y Crowley lo dice en serio. No, _nunca_. Porque Aziraphale nunca ha sido un secreto o un deseo oscuro del que deba avergonzarse. Sí, la lujuria la ha enterrado bajo toneladas tierra para poder preservar una relación platónica con él. Pero lo que siente por Aziraphale no es solo lujuria. Y eso es algo de lo que jamás se ha arrepentido.

-Oh. Gracias por dejarme hacer esto. 

Suena como que Aziraphale está a punto de correrse, y Crowley siente su propio deseo escalar y subir a límites insospechados. Se odia por ello. 

Se estremece cuando, de súbito, el graznido de un ave irrumpe la sala. Intenta girar la cabeza pero Aziraphale no cede ni un milímetro. Trata de ignorarla hasta que se vuelve insoportable, como si alguien estuviera estrangulando al animal, y entonces se escucha decir en dos realidades diferentes:

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?

Crowley abre los ojos y se encuentra balbuceando palabras inconexas en su cama; esa que no ha abandonado en ningún momento, en realidad. Las sábanas están hechas un revoltijo, está empapado en sudor y los gritos afónicos proceden de un cuervo enjaulado en medio de la habitación que está chocándose contra los barrotes en un intento fallido por ser libre. No es la primera vez que Crowley hace esto; en más de una ocasión ha hecho aparecer algo en el mundo real a través de sus sueños. Aunque nunca había sido algo tan... vivo. En cualquier caso, Crowley teletransporta al pájaro al jardín y hace desaparecer la jaula con un chasquido. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y apenas le da tiempo a bajarse los calzoncillos: se masturba frenéticamente por encima de ellos, escapándosele resoplidos que le sacuden el pecho y le hacen sollozar en voz baja, tan baja que no se escucha a sí mismo cuando llega al clímax, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Baja del orgasmo con una rapidez increíble, y en unos segundos se encuentra mirando al techo con la caja torácica a punto de explotarle de la rabia y unas lágrimas redondas como canicas anegándole la vista. Su cuerpo humano se sacude violentamente y, una parte de la psique de Crowley que no está sufriendo una terrible conmoción, le chiva que es un ser inmortal y que tiene la capacidad de parar esto con el chasqueo de sus dedos. 

Pero sigue llorando, tapándose con las sábanas floreadas hasta que vuelve a conseguir conciliar el sueño con los rayos de la tarde atisbándose por las contraventanas.


	9. Tántalo pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale se hace una señora paja y a Crowley le toca aguantar lo que se le viene encima.

-Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero no se me ocurre por dónde empezar.

El despacho de Aziraphale está sumido en la luz tenue de las lámparas de mesa que se ha empeñado en encender aunque sea por la tarde. Hay un halo que ilumina el polvo revoloteando y que acaba posándose sobre las portadas de las novelas antiguas. A Crowley le encanta el despacho de Aziraphale porque huele a él, pero amplificado por mil. Está en todas partes. Así que, cuando está distraído, finge observar los libros de las estanterías y saca la lengua serpentina para saborearlo mejor. 

-¿Nunca lo has intentado?

-Por supuesto que sí, Crowley. Te recuerdo que llevo vivo el mismo tiempo que tú.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... no, no te gires. Qué vergüenza. Y no te rías.

-No me estoy riendo. 

-Lo intenté hace tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Créeme. Tú aún te hacías llamar por ese otro nombre.

-Ah.

-No conseguí que cuajara; no sé si me estoy explicando.

-Pues no. Ni que fuera una gelatina.

-Oh. Resérvate esos comentarios para otro momento.

-Sí, perdón.

La habitación se sume en silencio y Crowley se observa la punta de los zapatos.

-No sé. Esto tendría que ser más fácil. A lo mejor estoy haciendo algo mal.

-Pero ¿qué ocurre exactamente? ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer un Esfuerzo, no?

-¡Pues claro que lo sé! No soy tan inocente. 

Escucha a Aziraphale suspirar.

-Perdóname, Crowley. Me pone muy nervioso este asunto. Debes pensar que soy un melodramático: un ángel que no es capaz de... ¿ves? No puedo ni decirlo.

-Aziraphale, a mí me da igual lo que hagas.

-Vaya.

-No nos vinimos a vivir juntos para que adquirieras los hábitos de los humanos, ¿o qué? Nos mudamos para estar de nuestro lado. Puedes hacer lo que quieras; lo que hagas siempre lo veré bien.

Silencio.

-¿Crowley? 

-¿Hmh?

Crowley se gira y se encuentra a Aziraphale sentado en su sillón con las mejillas rojas, como dos manzanas (¡oh, no! ¡otra vez!) suaves, brillantes y preparadas para comerse. Tiene los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo y está apretujándose las manos nerviosamente. 

-Gracias. De verdad.

Y le mira a la cara. Crowley da las gracias por haberse puesto las gafas hoy aunque no las necesite para nada. Es un hábito y no tiene nada que ver con el tremendo horror que le supondría mostrarse vulnerable ante Aziraphale, no.

-Da igual. ¿Quieres intentarlo o no? 

-Por supuesto.

-Dime cuál es el problema, entonces.

Aziraphale vuelve a apartar la vista.

-He tratado de hacerlo, pero... no funciona. A veces consigo empezar, pero nunca he conseguido terminar.

-¿Por qué? 

-Bueno, si lo supiera ya lo hubiera resuelto, ¿no crees? He tenido tiempo de sobra.

-¿No te habrás tragado inconscientemente todas las patrañas de los monjes medievales sobre los onanistas ** _*1_** , no?

-No seas ridículo. Qué tontería.

-¿Verdad? Solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de reírme. ¿Tú te acuerdas de...?

-Crowley. Si no te importa.

-Eurrrm... sí. ¿Quieres que me quede al otro lado de la puerta?

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí? Pero date la vuelta.

Al recordar el sueño de ayer, Crowley coge aire dolorosamente . Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que Aziraphale no note que le tiemblan, pero ni siquiera le está mirando. El universo, piensa Crowley, es una fuerza aleatoria y dañina. ¿Por qué él, de todos los seres existentes, tendría que estar enseñándole a Aziraphale a masturbarse, cuando lo que siempre ha soñado ha sido acariciarle? ¿Por qué es el único que ha de morirse de sed teniendo un estanque rebosante de agua en las narices? 

Al girarse de espaldas, le pregunta:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo intentaste? 

-Hace menos de una semana.

O sea que Aziraphale se ha masturbado en la casa de campo, en esa en la que también vive Crowley. Pues genial.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿En qué piensas cuando...?

-Ah. B-bueno, intento no pensar en nada. No, espera. La última vez estaba pensando en qué íbamos a cenar.

-¿En serio?

-No lograba decidirme entre sushi y bhelpuri, pero al final cenamos samosas. ¿Te acuerdas? 

-Aziraphale, ¿te has acabado el libro de Anathema?

Silencio.

-Me dijiste que no lo habías leído.

Crowley nota una gota de sudor caerle por la espalda.

-Y no lo he leído. Pero me puedo imaginar de lo que irá si ha desencadenado este despertar sexual que estás teniendo.

-Oh. Cállate.

Mentirle a Aziraphale es algo de lo que no disfruta para nada, y menos cuando lo que se esconde detrás de la mentira es un secreto sucio y lascivo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Jamás podría admitir lo que pasó realmente.

-¿No has sentido... cosas, al leerlo?

-¿Cosas...?

-Como lo describiste tú, fue un ardor que iba hasta la punta de los dedos. ¿O no?

-Eso fue al besarte. Cuando leo esas cosas es diferente. 

A Crowley le va el corazón a mil y, para distraerse, mira los títulos que tiene Aziraphale en la estantería. 

-¿Cómo?

-Veamos. Al besarte no estaba tan nervioso. A ti te conozco desde hace tanto que me es imposible aturullarme a tu lado. 

_"Beowulf", "El Cantar de Roldán", "Lancelot e Yvain"..._ Que no, no existe ninguna manera de obviar el comentario que acaba de hacer Aziraphale. _Le es imposible aturullarse a su lado._ O lo que es lo mismo, que para Aziraphale es irrisorio imaginarse un mundo en el que la presencia de Crowley consiga turbarle. Como si fuera una planta o una decoración hogareña de la que te acabas olvidando. Está tan concentrado en sentirse mal que se ha perdido parte de lo que le está diciendo Aziraphale:

-...y cuando leo... sí, es cierto que siento algo ciertamente parecido, pero me resulta sacrílego. Leyendo sobre los humanos y sus relaciones me siento...

-¿Sucio?

-Buena manera de verlo, sí.

Se toma un momento para encontrar el consejo adecuado para darle a Aziraphale.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es relajarte, cerrar los ojos e imaginar lo que te venga en gana. Vamos, ángel, ¿es que nunca has fantaseado? Es tan sencillo como respirar o comer: cierras los ojos y te inventas cualquier circunstancia que te haga sentir ese deseo.

-Oh, ¿eso hacen los humanos?

-Todo el tiempo. De hecho, no saben hacer otra cosa. ¿Por qué te crees que existen tantos libros?

-V-vaya.

-Venga, ciérralos. Seguro que alguna vez te has recreado en algún pensamiento y lo has descartado. Ahora puedes ensancharlo cuanto quieras.

Aziraphale no contesta y Crowley vuelve a la fascinante tarea de enumerar y clasificar las novelas de Aziraphale desde las más aburridas a las más irritantes. Teniendo delante una estantería plagada de libros medievales, es difícil decantarse por una de las dos categorías. Algunas de ellas son insoportables por el simple hecho de existir y recordarle a Crowley lo desdichado que es, como _Vita Nuova_ de Dante: que sí, lo pillamos, amar y ser correspondido es lo mejor que te ha pasado. Tampoco eran necesarios 42 capítulos al respecto.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Sigue imaginando, ángel.

Joder, y ahora el desencanto que sintió al saber que Aziraphale nunca se había recreado en los placeres de la carne, como él dijo, se intensifica nuevamente. Porque en las fantasías que ha tenido hasta ahora, Aziraphale sabía lo que hacía. Llevaba la voz cantante y hacía con Crowley lo que le venía en gana. Pero en la vida real ni siquiera se ha hecho una paja. Y, por alguna razón, este hecho obliga a Crowley a afrontar la realidad como si se chocara contra un autobús en marcha: duele horrores imaginarse que Aziraphale no ha fantaseado con él.

-Estoy sintiendo algo. O eso creo.

-Vale, pues... deberías- deberías tocarte por encima de la ropa. No te bajes aún los pantalones.

-¿Seguro? Vaya, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

Le llega a los oídos la risita nerviosa de Aziraphale y una punzada se hinca en sus pulmones. No quiere escuchar nada de esto. Quiere irse de la habitación y esconderse debajo de la cama. ¿Os acordáis cuando dijo que estaba más que preparado para tener sexo con Aziraphale? Era mentira.

-¿La tienes dura? Perdona, esto es demencial, Aziraphale. No sé cómo ayudarte.

-Sí. Lo estás haciendo bien. Gracias. Creo que... voy a empezar.

-¿Estás nervioso?

La pregunta rebota contra la estantería. Puede escuchar a Aziraphale bajándose la bragueta.

-Lo estoy, un p-poco. ¿Tú lo estás?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Te estoy apoyando.

-Lo sé. Puedes parar si te resulta extraño.

-Estoy bien.

Dice Crowley cuando, en realidad, no está nada bien. Tiene esa sensación en el pecho como cuando aguantas la respiración por mucho tiempo y luego las inhalaciones son angustiosas y espasmódicas (como un pez fuera del agua). La cabeza le da vueltas y un apetito caprichoso está aflorando en la base de su estómago: vuelve a pensar en las mejillas de Aziraphale, en las rojas manzanas (¡una tercera vez...!) de su rostro y en el rubor que debe estar expandiéndose por su cuello y sus muñecas al escuchar la fricción de su mano contra sí mismo. Ojalá haber nacido sordo y no tener que soportar este suplicio.

-¿Sigues _imaggg...?_

A Crowley no le da tiempo a acabar la frase. Aziraphale contesta “sí” con un suspiro que no ha llegado a controlar y Crowley aprieta bien fuerte los puños que tiene en los bolsillos para que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez. El ansia de su estómago crece hasta tomar la forma de un incendio que le llena cada vena y cada capilar. Hasta su sangre parece haber subido de temperatura. ¿No tendrá fiebre?

-¿Es normal que... que me duela un poco?

-¿Estás ansioso, o qué? No te pases mucho, es mejor utilizar movimientos cortos y _rápidosss._

Al escucharse, Crowley pega un puntapié a la estantería sin quererlo. Está empezando a utilizar la vocecita de usa en las tentaciones: esa que suena como un siseo y es sofocada y empalagosa. No ha podido evitarlo. Jamás querría tentar a Aziraphale de esa manera. Nunca se le ocurriría. 

-As-sí es mejor. No estoy seguro de... oh, no puedo.

-Venga, estoy aquí contigo. No _paresss_ ahora. 

Crowley se saca una mano del bolsillo y se tapa la boca de una manotada. Esto es peor que lo del beso. Infinitamente peor. Aziraphale va a a acabar descubriendo lo roja que se le ha puesto la cara y la semierección que tiene ahora mismo en los pitillos. A la misma vez, no quiere irse y dejar a Aziraphale solo. Le ha pedido que le ayude. Aunque sospecha que esto se escapa de sus posibilidades.

Vale, concentrémonos en los libros. _“Cantar de los Nibelungos”, “La Leyenda dorada”..._

La mano de Aziraphale se frota contra la base de su pantalón y Crowley escucha los sonidos desesperados y repetitivos del frus-frús. Le empiezan a temblar las piernas. Esto se tiene que terminar ya mismo, o saldrá muy mal parado.

 _“La Saga de Egil Skallagrímson y la Heimskringla”_. Qué cosas más raras que tiene Aziraphale en la estantería. 

-Crowley. C-creo q-que voy a acabar.

_Palabras que no tengan eses, palabras que no tengan eses..._

-Bien. _Sssssigue asssí._

_Joder._

Crowley escucha los movimientos desacompasados y frenéticos de la mano de Aziraphale hasta que de repente se detienen y un jadeo delicado (que solo ha podido escuchar porque estaba prestando especial atención) se le escapa de la boca cuando se corre. Nada más lo escucha, sabe que no va a pensar en otra cosa en lo que queda de año. Así que permanece de pie, mirando la estantería y preguntándose qué cojones acaba de pasar. Porque lo que sea que acaba de pasar, lo ha dejado peor de lo que estaba. Al final, se decide por preguntarle a Aziraphale:

-¿Ha estado bien?

-Ha sido... extraordinario. Perdóname, pero aún estoy un tanto desconcertado. Jamás me había sentido así.

-Me alegro. Te dejo solo para que te _acicalessss._

Crowley sale a toda prisa del despacho de Aziraphale sin atreverse a mirarlo, o sin atreverse a que _le mire_. Le pica todo el cuerpo y se muere de la vergüenza. Siente cómo le palpitan las sienes. Va hasta la cocina y hace desaparecer la erección con una maldición que de seguro ha sentido Aziraphale. ¿Qué más le da, a estas alturas? Ya ha hecho el ridículo, así que hacerlo un poco más no cambiará nada. Coge una botella de vino de la alacena y, yéndose hasta el jardín delantero y abriendo la valla de madera, se dispone a dar un largo paseo hasta bien entrada la noche por los acantilados que hay arriba del valle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS A PIE DE PÁGINA**  
> 
> 
> ***1** : El onanismo es la estimulación de los órganos sexuales, de manera individual o con otra persona, sin que se dé una relación sexual completa. Actualmente este término se utiliza como sinónimo de masturbación.


	10. El gran vals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley se emborracha mucho y aziraphale se sincera. tw: sexo(???). estamos en ao3 por favor ajajajajja

Las olas producen un ruido reverberante cuando chocan contra el acantilado. Es como el de un gran diapasón hincado en las entrañas de las rocas, grave y estremecedor. La hierba fresca y la tierra fértil se mecen con el mismo ritmo que el agua. Avanzan y retroceden. Se van y luego vuelven al mismo sitio.

Cuando es de noche, a Crowley le gusta tumbarse y taparse los ojos con el antebrazo e imaginarse que en realidad no ve nada salvo el cielo plagado de estrellas, igual que los humanos o Aziraphale. Así, por unos instantes, se olvida de sus pupilas de serpiente y pretende ser alguien más mirando el manto opaco de la noche. Pero no lo es: cuando retira la mano, vuelve a contemplar tuna noche vibrante y diferente a la del resto; una noche discernible y clara, con matices, formas y temperaturas que van y vienen.

Se levanta hasta quedar de rodillas, notando el fresco, y no la brisa (sí, Aziraphale tenía razón), que hay por la noche en el acantilado. El viento es salado y pica cuando se cuela por los ojos y la nariz. Empieza a sentir un frío doloroso amortiguado por el alcohol.

Si se ha acabado la botella nada más caer el sol, eso es asunto de Crowley y nadie más, y de su oscilante cuerpo que va moviéndose como un péndulo a merced de las olas. Va, y viene. Y en ese estado es el único estado en que se permite recapacitar sobre lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días. En lo enfadado que está con Aziraphale por pedirle favores tan comprometedores y en lo enfadado que está consigo mismo por aceptar sin dudarlo ni una sola vez. ¿Es que Aziraphale aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo obvio?¿Es que disfruta viéndolo padecer para satisfacer sus más insulsos deseos?¿No lo ha hecho, hasta la fecha? Y Crowley volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, es cierto. Porque le ama. No con la fidelidad ciega y solemne de los ángeles o la sumisión colérica y acallada de los demonios, sino con el amor vehemente de los humanos; comedido y prudente cuando Aziraphale no le necesita, complaciente cuando sí. Siempre atento.

El problema aquí, es que Aziraphale solo sabe amar como los ángeles. Porque quizás el vino y los banquetes hayan cambiado parte de su esencia, pero jamás cambiarán su manera de ser. Y Crowley lo va a tener que aceptar mientras pasa el resto de su vida en esa casa de campo. Tiene tiempo.

De repente le entran unas ganas de llorar tremendas, de esas que hacen que el pecho te salte sin querer. Se quita las gafas y se restriega los ojos con saña. Si Aziraphale lo viera en estos momentos se moriría de la vergüenza.

-¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza? ¡Crowley!

Crowley deja de oscilar. Se queda quietísimo y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Señor, no me lo puedo creer. Toma mi chaquetón. Vas a coger una gripe.

-Soy un demonio, por si te falla la memoria. Déjame.

El viento y su ulular quedan mitigado por el chaquetón de Aziraphale en sus hombros. Empieza a pensar que se lo está imaginando.

-Un demonio con maldiciones limitadas, te recuerdo. No tientes a la suerte. Vámonos a casa, Crowley. ¿Crowley...? ¿Vas a mirarme o también has perdido la movilidad?

Crowley abre los ojos y sus pupilas se encuentran con el destello lacerante de una linterna.

-¡Hostia puta, Aziraphale!

-Perdón. Ya la apago.

-Joder.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No se ve nada a estas horas. No quería caerme por el acantilado y descorporarme.

-Que me dejaras en paz; eso es lo que quería.

-Pues lo siento mucho, querido, pero no te voy a conceder la satisfacción.

-Eres un cargante. Ves haciendo camino y te seguiré.

-Mucho te conozco para fiarme de ti.

Cuando vuelve a confiar en abrir los párpados, Aziraphale está a su izquierda observando el mar -si es que puede- y acariciando la hierba con las yemas de los dedos. Ahora que se da cuenta, sí que está tiritando.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver? Es por mí, ¿verdad?

-No, Aziraphale.

-Sí lo es.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? Estás muy extraño. Más de lo normal.

-Gracias.

-¿Es que no te gusta la casa?

-No le vendría mal algún toque mío.

-Sí que es verdad. Quizás podríamos reformar la cocina y hacerla más parecida a la que tenías en el antiguo apartamento, con esa isla de mármol tan elegante.

-Estaba bien, ¿eh?

-No te regodees. Entonces ¿no es por la casa?

-Aziraphale, me la suda la casa. Estoy bien. Quería que me diera el aire.

-Bueno, puede que no se me dé tan bien como a ti detectar la mentira, pero está claro que me estás mintiendo.

-¡Já! Ángel, no le vayas predicando a los curas.

-Y ¿qué era esa maldición que has hecho antes?

Crowley se deja caer sobre el pasto, arrebujándose en la chaqueta de Aziraphale.

-¿Me vas a contestar?

- _Eugghm._

-Muy elocuente. Esperaba más de ti, Crowley. No sé qué tramas, pero habíamos acordado que realizaríamos menos milagros una vez estuviéramos en la casa de campo. ¿Es que quieres tenerlos detrás de nosotros?

-No.

-Bueno. Si quieres mi opinión, deberías volver a casa y cambiarte de ropa. Se te va a helar la sangre.

-Si no pasó durante las tentaciones de San Petersburgo, no pasará ahora. Levántate, venga. Tienes la nariz roja.

Crowley le tiende la mano y Aziraphale la acepta con gusto. Tiene las perneras del pantalón mojadas a causa de la humedad.

-Gracias.

El camino hacia casa es lento y agradable una vez han bajado a la llanura y se encuentran con el abrazo cálido de las colinas amortiguando la ferocidad del viento. Caminan lentamente, el uno al lado del otro, y Crowley se permite mantener la chaqueta sobre sus hombros hasta que lleguen a casa, al menos. Cuando la luz de la linterna va a parar a la verja de su jardín delantero, Aziraphale se adelanta para abrirle la puerta y acompañarlo por el camino de piedras entre las plantas decorativas de Crowley.

-Vamos adentro.

-Toma tu estúpida chaqueta. Ya no tengo frío.

-Lo que tú digas.

Crowley se queda en el recibidor tiritando y ve cómo Aziraphale cruza el comedor y se encierra en su despacho, no sin antes decir:

-Cámbiate, Crowley.

Como habían acordado que nada de milagros o maldiciones, Crowley se va a su habitación, se quita las gafas y la ropa húmeda y se pone el pijama de seda morado. Se siente liviano por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, con los rayos de la luna rebasando los marcos de su ventana y acariciándole los pies. Además de que aún no se ha serenado y, aunque no está peligrosamente borracho, se nota adormecido y lento. Se sienta en la cama y acaricia las sábanas floreadas y, entre lo atontado que está por el vino y lo triste que se encuentra, decide que en algún momento ha de hablar de sus sentimientos (¡sentimientos!) con Aziraphale, porque su estado actual es insostenible. Eso sí, lo hará otro día. Uno en el que no esté medio borracho y deprimido.

Se tumba en la cama con las piernas fuera y, sin darse cuenta, va siendo engullido por el profundo mar del sueño...

-¿Te has cambiado ya, Crowley?

Abre los ojos y vuelve a estar en la casa de campo.

-Bufff... pues creo que sí, pero ya no. Espera, ¿has dicho dormido o cambiado?

-Quería ofrecerte una copa si no estabas muy cansado. No importa.

-No, no. Espérate.

Crowley se levanta de un salto y abre la puerta de la habitación. En el pasillo que da al comedor está Aziraphale, y la luz cálida que aparece detrás suya lo rodea de un halo naranja brillante. Se ha cambiado por un conjunto parecido al anterior, con pantalones marrones plisados, camisa de color crema y un chaleco que tira a un verde amarronado.

-Me gusta ese pijama. Te queda muy bien el morado.

-Ajá. Vamos al comedor.

Se sientan en el sofá, apartados todo lo que pueden. Crowley se repantinga cuando Aziraphale le ofrece su vaso de _scotch_. También saca los bombones Godiva que Crowley hizo aparecer el otro día en un capricho.

-Con lo mal que me sienta esto...

-¿Quieres vino?

-Da igual, ángel.

Crowley le da un trago bien largo al _scotch_ hasta acabarse el vaso. Al menos, el sabor es tolerable. El vino, una vez se agria y sabe a polvo, no hay quien se lo beba. En cambio, el whisky nunca deja de estar bueno: sabe a madera, a hierro, a un puñetazo fuerte en el paladar superior. A Crowley le gustan los sabores fuertes y animales.

Aziraphale abre la caja de bombones y se come el primero.

-No está mal, ¿verdad? Es el que me dio la casera una vez nos instalamos.

-Creía que era uno de los tuyos.

-Ya sabes que los prefiero afrutados.

-Ah, sí que lo sé. Uno que sea delicado y _exquisssito_ para el paladar celestial de un ángel.

-Tú estás borracho ya.

Se para a observar su mirada acusatoria y Aziraphale la vuelve a apartar. ¿Es que no lleva las gafas? Pues no, no las lleva. Quizás sí que está más borracho de lo que pensaba.

-Uhhhrmm... no.

Aziraphale deja el vaso en la mesita y le pone una mano en la rodilla.

-¿Es que has bebido en el acantilado? ¿Estás bien? Podrías haberte hecho daño.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú si yo estoy borracho o dejo de estarlo?

-Oh, es facilísimo.

-Uy, ¿no me digas? ¿Es _facilísssssimo_?

-Claro, lo acabas de hacer. Cuando estás borracho siseas mucho más que de costumbre.

Crowley reúne todo el autodominio que tiene para no taparse la boca de una manotada. Aprieta la mano que tiene sobre el cuello del sofá y la tela verdosa se hunde bajo su palma.

-No tienes ni idea.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y también siseas cuando te enervas o... o cuando...

Aziraphale se queda callado y mira al otro lado de la habitación. En sus mejillas se advierten dos motas de color rojo. Es inevitable que, en ese silencio, Crowley se acuerde del ridículo que ha hecho hace unas horas en el despacho de Aziraphale.

-¿Sueles soñar, Crowley?

- _Aurgg..._ sí, casi siempre.

-¿Sobre qué? Si no te importa.

-Yo qué sé, ángel. Muchas cosas. Depende del día.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?

La luz de la lámpara titila un segundo y baila sobre las piernas de Aziraphale, sus manos temblorosas y su ojos parpadeantes y nerviosos.

-A veces, puede ser. No tengo ni idea.

(Sí, la tiene)

Aziraphale coge otro bombón y lo observa entre sus dedos.

-He ido echándome siestas durante estos días. A veces, ni me doy cuenta y ya me he dormido en el sillón con un libro abierto en el regazo. Creo que he soñado todas las veces. ¿No es interesante?

Aziraphale se lo lleva a la boca y suspira débilmente. Luego, su mano flota por encima de la caja y se decanta por otro. Vuelve a observar el bombón con los ojos entornados, y Crowley se queda embobado por la suavidad de su perfil.

-Huh.

-He tenido este sueño recurrente... No es nada del otro mundo, pero no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza. En el sueño estoy en un sofá desconocido, con un hombre desconocido que, aunque tiene unas pintas peligrosas, a mí no consigue inspirarme nada de miedo. Y me ha traído unos bombones. No sé si son Godiva o no, tampoco importa. Me insta a comérmelos. Parece que me está pidiendo perdón. Cuando voy por el tercero, lo miro de reojo y me fijo en que está observando cómo me los llevo a la boca.

Aziraphale le mira de reojo. A Crowley le da un salto el corazón.

-Tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento. Yo le digo que los bombones están buenísimos, y que si quiere puede traerme más. Él me dice que cuando quiera. Que si quiero, puede traerme otra marca. La que me guste más. Y yo le pregunto que si puede hacer otra cosa por mí. Él se queda callado y le escucho tragar saliva. Está nervioso. Me quito el azúcar de los dedos con la lengua y le digo que se lleve la mano al muslo.

A Aziraphale le ha temblado la voz. Le mira de soslayo de nuevo.

-Él me obedece. Y luego, le pido que se baje los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Después, lo mismo con los calzoncillos. Y, después, le...

-Me leí el libro. ¿Vale? Me lo leí. Para de atormentarme de una vez.

Con una sonrisa piadosa, Aziraphale deja el bombón en la caja y le acaricia la mano que está sobre el brazo del sofá. Crowley trata de no zafarse.

-Ya lo sé, Crowley.

-Porque te lo acabo de decir.

-No. Porque dejé el libro en la mesa para que lo cogieras y, cuando me lo llevé, las páginas olían a tierra y a humo. A ti.

A Crowley le está pasando eso que le pasa siempre que está muy nervioso. Está paralizado.

-Ya. ¿Y qué? Me entró curiosidad. Quería saber por qué ibas tú a leerte esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Para qué ibas tú a leerte eso? Eres un ángel.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da si me las leo o no?

Pero no lo dice acusatoriamente. Aziraphale lo mira con una sonrisita socarrona, tiene las mejillas encendidas y se le encienden aun más cuando aprieta la muñeca de Crowley.

-Sentí curiosidad.

Dice bajito, observando quedamente a Aziraphale. Él aparta la mano.

-Ya. Ya sé que eres muy curioso. ¿Quieres saber otra cosa, Crowley?

Crowley no responde. No entiende a qué está jugando Aziraphale o por qué le está contando esas cosas. ¿Está flirteando o solo es Aziraphale haciéndose el remolón? Por culpa del scotch está un poco más borracho y un poco más triste. Cuanto más emocionado actúa Aziraphale, más deprimido y encogido sobre sí mismo se encuentra.

-¿Te acuerdas del primer sueño que tuve? ¿Aquel en que aparecías tú?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres saber sobre qué trataba?

 _¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Dime lo que sea que me tengas que decir de una vez!_ Pero las palabras se le quedan en la garganta.

-Si tú quieres.

Aziraphale coge el scotch, le da un sorbito y aprieta el vaso entre sus manos.

-Estábamos en la librería, la de antes. Tú te estabas poniendo los trajes más estrafalarios para hacerme reír. Ibas haciendo aparecer atuendos del siglo XIV o los peinados que llevabas en la Revolución Francesa. Al final, hacías aparecer las ropas del Globe Theatre, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando Hamlet aún no se había estrenado. Mallas, una camisa con chaleco y esa perilla tan rara. ¡Ah, y los zapatos de tacón!

-¿Sí? Y ¿qué? ¿Te reías aún más?

La frase sale más mordaz de lo que esperaba Crowley.

-P-pues, es un tanto vergonzoso. No te rías de mí. La cosa es que yo estaba sentado en mi sillón y tú te acercabas hasta rozarme la punta de la nariz. Me preguntabas que si me gustaba cómo ibas vestido. Y yo te decía... bueno, en resumen, te decía que sí. Y tú te subías a horcajadas encima mía y... ¿he de seguir?

-¿Te hacía sentir mal?¿Es eso por lo que estuviste tan distante?

-Crowley, ¿cómo puedes ser tan obtuso? M-me hacías sentir bien. A mí me gustaba.

A Crowley le lleva su tiempo procesar esta nueva información. Porque de estar tan triste y tan borracho, su mente ha estado toda la conversación en estado vegetativo, y de repente Aziraphale le ha forzado a girar los engranajes a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Bueno, Anathema sugirió que tenía que tantear el terreno. Ella estaba segura de que tú también querrías probar nuevas cosas, pero yo no lo tenía tan claro, sobre todo cuando te pregunté si alguna vez habías besado a un humano. Me hubiera sabido muy mal ofrecerte llevar nuestra amistad a un nuevo nivel sin que a ti te interesaran esas materias.

Como Crowley aún está en negación, se restriega la cara con las manos y le dice a Aziraphale:

-Le has pedido consejo a una humana.

-Oye, sabe mucho de estas cosas. Dijo que el libro sería perfecto para descubrir si estabas interesado.

-Ah, mira tú. ¿Y cuánto hace que hablas de estas cosas con Anathema?

-Déjame pensar... Diría que desde la noche en que intercambiamos cuerpos. Fue una noche muy esclarecedora para mí. Nunca me había sentido así antes.

-Claro, ¡porque estabas dentro de mi cuerpo, inútil! ¡Te he corrompido con mis ideas!

Aunque Crowley tiene el corazón desbocado y las manos hechas puños, Aziraphale se acerca y le toca el hombro con una risa saliéndole de la garganta.

-Bah, no me hagas reír, Crowley. Ya te he dicho que intenté tocarme hace mucho tiempo.

-Y nunca habías podido. Algo- sí, algo de mi esencia se quedó contigo y ha corrompido una parte de tu ser angelical y por eso...

-Oh, ya vale. No tiene nada que ver, deja de decir esas cosas. La razón por la que aquella noche cambié de repente fue porque comprendí que había estado reprimiendo mi deseo, Crowley. Y al estar dentro de tu cuerpo y no verme encerrado en mi cascarón de ángel discerní las cosas de diferente forma. Fue muy extraño.

-A lo mejor te podemos arreglar.

-¿Arreglarme el qué? ¿Es que te estás haciendo el sordo? ¡Uf! Anathema me dijo que harías eso.

De un tirón, Aziraphale aparta la mano de su hombro. Crowley se queda quieto, arquea las cejas y, con un tono que se asemeja al croar de un sapo, suelta:

-¿El _qué_?

-Desacreditarme. Inventarte cualquier cosa que justificara... esto. ¡Todo! ¡Parece que no puedes parar de hacerlo! De hecho, he estado hablando por teléfono con ella mientras estabas en el acantilado. Me ha dicho que debía contarte lo del sueño, después de lo que ha pasado hoy. Que quizás así me entenderías.

Puede que Aziraphale tenga razón. Quizá no es que Crowley pensara que Aziraphale no lo amaba, o no de la forma que él quería. Quizás estaba aterrado de ser correspondido de la misma manera.

-¿Qué hay que entender?

-Anathema recalcó que eres muy cabezota y que jamás te declararías, y que debía hacerlo hoy. Así, entenderías que quiero... bueno, ya s-sabes lo que quiero.

-Anathema por aquí, Anathema por allá. Ni que Anathema lo supiera todo. Es una niñata humana, Aziraphale. No ha cumplido ni los veinte. ¡Qué va a saber!

-¿Qué va a saber? ¡Qué vamos a saber tú y yo! Ella y Pulsifer han mantenido relaciones. Me lo ha contado todo.

-Por el amor de Dio- _agghhah_. Mira lo que me haces decir.

Aziraphale suspira y de repente su expresión se torna meditativa y vulnerable.

-Puede que tú y yo no seamos como ella, pero sí nuestros sentimientos: el deseo y el anhelo también son humanos. Y si ella tiene razón, que espero que la tenga, tú los has sentido por mí todo este tiempo.

De súbito, Crowley siente una mano invisible arrastrarle del pecho y hundirlo en el sofá hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra; se queda sin aliento como si lo hubieran tirado a un pozo profundo. Está mareado, temblando de la emoción y no sabe qué contestarle a Aziraphale, porque su parte más orgullosa le insta a guardárselo para sí mismo: Aziraphale nunca lo ha deseado tanto como Crowley a él. Se siente... humano, en el peor de los sentidos. Se siente inadecuado. Entonces, recuerda que Aziraphale lo anhela, de todos modos, y el sentimiento de caída vuelve a martillearle los pulmones. ¿Qué le puede decir que no haya pensado ya un millón de veces?¿Cuál de todos los discursos mentales que ha preparado desde hace años debería decirle ahora?

Cuando Aziraphale le mira y Crowley se acuerda por segunda vez de que no lleva las gafas puestas, solo se ve con las fuerzas de decir.

-Espérate a que me serene, no puedo contestarte así. Estoy mareado.

-¿Quieres que abra la ventana? Voy a abrirla.

-Creo que me voy a serenar con una maldición.

-¿Tan mal estás? Haz lo que te parezca, Crowley.

Mientras Crowley quita el alcohol de su organismo, ve cómo Aziraphale se levanta corriendo y abre la ventana del comedor, a su izquierda, de par en par. Cuando la brisa de la noche de verano se va colando en la habitación, Crowley suspira y apoya la cabeza y los dos brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-Por favor, Crowley, contéstame.

- _Errrr_ , ¿me recuerdas la pregunta?

-No te he preguntado nada. Te he dicho que... que me deseas. ¿Es cierto, eso?

Aunque se ha serenado, el vértigo aún no se le ha ido. La humana tiene razón. Es un cabezota y un cobarde y, ahora que se ha presentado la situación que estaba esperando todo este tiempo, no se atreve a moverse. Le da tanto miedo contarle la verdad que se queda callado un largo tiempo. Es que sabe que, como abra la boca y diga lo que de verdad quiere decir, no va a parar. Y Aziraphale se asustará de verdad.

-Aziraphale, no estoy para estas cosas.

-¿Por qué me besaste el otro día?¿No te gustó? Y ¿por qué me has ayudado hoy, o por qué has huido después?

Aziraphale se le acerca tanto que sus rodillas se rozan.

-Porque necesitaba _espacio_.

Crowley pone especial énfasis en la última palabra con la esperanza de que Aziraphale deje de acercársele tanto, pero no lo entiende y, si lo entiende, lo ignora. El viento sopla de repente y se oye moverse a los árboles del jardín.

-¿Espacio? ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cuándo has necesitado espacio tú? Ese soy yo.

-Pues ahora lo necesito yo.

-Crowley, por favor, escúchame. Te quiero, y sé que tú también me quieres y si...

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh. Vamos a parar un momento. Aquí nadie ha dicho nada de querer.

Con gesto altanero, Aziraphale levanta la barbilla y se aparta hasta que sus rodillas dejan de rozarse.

-Bueno, es más que obvio. Hemos pasado una eternidad aquí en la Tierra. Somos iguales. Por el amor de Dios, ¡vivimos juntos como hacen los humanos! Y está claro que tú me quieres. Puedo notarlo.

-Bah, ¿es que eres un termómetro o qué?

Crowley levanta la cabeza del respaldo con chulería, aunque por dentro está muerto de miedo: si Aziraphale puede percibir su amor, quiere decir que lo ha estado percibiendo todo este tiempo.

-Pues más o menos. Ya sabes que puedo sentir el amor. Y el tuyo nace de aquí...

Aziraphale se vuelve a acercar, pero tanto que su peso hunde el sofá y Crowley se ve irremediablemente inclinado hacia él. Con un movimiento dubitativo pero firme, Aziraphale le toca el pecho, adonde nacen las clavículas.

-Y de aquí.

Esta vez posa la mano en su abdomen, justo encima del ombligo. A Crowley se le escapa un escalofrío.

-Vaya tontería. Yo no noto nada, ángel.

-Yo sí.

Después de mirarse un momento, Aziraphale le da un beso que dura un par de segundos. Es como la primera vez, cohibido y tentativo; sin saber muy bien qué hace pero con la intención y la seguridad de quien ha vivido muchísimo más tiempo que cualquier humano. Y cuando se separa y mira los ojos de Crowley sin reparos, queriéndolos mirar de verdad, Crowley le pone la mano en la barbilla y le besa con ganas aunque no se le dé del todo bien. Aziraphale tiene razón, pues siente un tirón el las clavículas y en el ombligo, dulce y doloroso, que le hace desear no soltarle nunca más.

Advierte que a Aziraphale le cuesta acostumbrarse al beso: no mueve la mano de su barriga y sus besos se tornan tensos y asustadizos. Crowley le acaricia la nuca, la parte de debajo de la oreja y la mandíbula. Él también está asustado; le acaba de temblar el pulso. Y con parsimonia, Aziraphale va migrando su mano hacia el costado de Crowley, hacia sus costillas (¡cómo no estremecerse!) y hacia su huesuda cadera. Joder, es difícil no ponerse nervioso cuando Aziraphale se separa mínimamente, le entra la risa y puede notar cómo le salta el pecho con cada carcajada. A Crowley también se le escapa una risita que acalla con rapidez, pues le sale un graznido del nerviosísimo.

-¿He mejorado aunque sea un poquito?

-Lo hiciste bien la primera vez, ángel.

_Lo haces todo bien._

-Ya estás mintiéndome otra vez.

-No. A ti no te miento.

Aziraphale levanta las cejas y abre la boca mínimamente de una manera que le hace a pensar a Crowley que quizás esto no sea una artimaña o un capricho pasajero: que Aziraphale de verdad le ama y quiere esto para los dos. Algo humano. El beso de Aziraphale escala a algo mayor, cargado de emoción y anhelo. Se le escapa un jadeo entre sus bocas y, el ansia que normalmente siente Crowley cuando le mira, esa que nace en el estómago y le ordena que abrace a Aziraphale y que muerda sus redondas mejillas (¡oh, las manzanas!), aflora con una intensidad abrumadora y jamás experimentada. Así, se sopetón, Crowley se asusta al sentirse tan lleno de deseo. Parece una tontería amilanarse por actos tan humanos como besarse, pero Crowley no parece capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Su mano se desplaza por el pecho de Aziraphale, por sus caderas suaves y redondas como los melocotones velludos del jardín, por sus muslos; a Aziraphale se le mueven las piernas involuntariamente y aparta a Crowley unos centímetros.

-Me ha gustado mucho lo que ha pasado antes.

-¿Discutir? Eso pasa siempre.

-¡No discutir, Crowley! Me... me refería a lo que ha ocurrido en la oficina.

-Ah.

Su estómago está tan repleto de ansia que amenaza con digerirse a sí mismo. Las tripas se le contraen.

-¿Te gustaría probar esas cosas conmigo? He asumido que querrías, pero si quieres besarnos está bien por mí.

- _Eegg- uhh._

-¿Sí?

-Huh.

-¿Sí a qué?

-A lo que quieras.

Aziraphale se ríe otra vez hasta que se le ponen rojas las orejas y se le relaja la expresión preocupada.

-Puedo ser muy exigente.

Crowley traga saliva cuando Aziraphale le acerca los labios tentativamente, para luego apartarse otra vez. ¿Dónde ha aprendido tantas cosas?

-Di essso otra vez.

-¡Crowley...!

El susurro de Aziraphale es callado por sus labios. No le importa que le haya parado a mitad frase, parece ser, puesto que su mano va a parar a los botones del pijama de Crowley para deshacer los dos primeros. Crowley se aventura a dejar que sus palmas firmes y callosas tienten los muslos de Aziraphale, subiendo por la rodilla y acabando en sus glúteos (Aziraphale se ríe en su boca). Y cuando su camisa está abierta y siente la brisa acariciarle el cuerpo, se pregunta en qué estará pensando Aziraphale. Si le importarán una mierda sus formas físicas o si, al igual que con una bebida macerada, se permite deleitarse y paladear hasta la última gota. Le mira los ojos azules y nerviosos mientras revolotean sobre su pecho. Estos se abren sorprendidos y lo miran de soslayo. Las uñas de Aziraphale le acarician y le raspan el pelo anaranjado que le nace en el esternón. Aziraphale apoya la mejilla contra la suya y le dice un secreto en voz baja:

-Me preguntaba si sería del mismo color que en la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el tono o los voy a tener que cambiar?

-Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo.

Nota cómo le aprieta el hombro. Crowley se le acerca al oído y le dice:

-Y a mí el tuyo.

La mano de Aziraphale se mete por dentro de la camisa y le ase de las costillas, suave y caliente. Lo único que espera Crowley es que no sepa lo excitado que está solo con esto.

-¿Me tocarías, por favor?

Y cómo no, Crowley obedece. Mientras sus manos se entretienen desabrochando el pantalón de Aziraphale, se miran unos segundos en los que Crowley es capaz de verse a través de Aziraphale, con sus alargadas pupilas y sus alargadas extremidades, sus grandes ojos amarillos, sus labios inquisitivos, su barbilla y nariz aguileñas... y le entra miedo. Es tremendamente humano preocuparse tanto por la apariencia de uno, pero ¿en qué más debería prestar su atención cuando Aziraphale lo mira con sus ojitos emocionados y cristalinos? ¿Es que debería pensar en algo más, salvo en el criterio de Aziraphale? Es inútil siquiera intentarlo.

-¿Como antes?

-Sí.

Haciendo acopio de sus nervios de hierro y de todo el valor que consigue reunir -poco- en su cuerpo, Crowley le baja un poco los pantalones marrones y le acaricia por encima de los calzoncillos, tal y como se imagina que le gustaría que le hicieran a él. Aziraphale no se queja. Todo lo contrario: cierra los ojos y relaja las cejas hasta que reposan sobre su rostro como dos pinceladas doradas. Así, Crowley puede comenzar a palpar la forma del pene de Aziraphale. El corazón se le dispara. Va todavía más rápido cuando le baja los calzoncillos (¡la ropa interior de Aziraphale!) y le toca con suavidad mientras lo besa. No puede evitar echar un vistazo a la pelvis de Aziraphale. Descubre un vello mullido como el de los melocotones, como siempre se lo había imaginado.

La respiración de Aziraphale se vuelve inestable. Coge aire por la boca y le sale tembloroso por la nariz. Su pene se endurece bajo la mano de Crowley. Se siente distante y en otro mundo, como si hubiera acabado en una de las fantasías de su mente y no en la vida real, en el sofá de la casa de campo. Aziraphale le aprieta la cadera y apoya la sien en su hombro. Jadea:

-Crowley.

-¿Mh?

-Es diferente cuando lo haces tú.

-¿Paro?

-No. Es mucho mejor.

A Crowley se le infla el pecho como un globo aerostático y hasta se le anegan los ojos de lágrimas. Es vergonzoso sentirse así por cualquier cosa que le diga Aziraphale, lo es. También es vergonzoso que la tirantez en las clavículas y el ombligo se intensifique de tal manera. Le hace enfadarse consigo mismo. Escucha el amago de una sonrisa en los susurros que Aziraphale profesa en su cuello; suenan inconexos y distorsionados. El pecho le sube y le baja a rápidos trompicones. Baja la mano hasta tantear debajo del pene de Aziraphale y sobar con mucha delicadeza sus testículos.

-Oh.

-¿A que _essstá_ bien?

-Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Crowley suelta una risotada parecida a un graznido que no dura mucho. Aziraphale le aprieta el muslo y se olvida de que existe. Sus manos grandes y delicadas no dudan en tocar sus zonas más sensibles; lo hacen decididas y felices, sabiendo que Crowley no se va a interponer en su camino. Y él se deja hacer: sin dejar de tocar a Aziraphale, con su cabeza en el pecho (seguro que puede escuchar su aturullado y fugaz corazón), se recuesta aún más en el sofá y contiene la respiración agitada cuando Aziraphale, con sus falanges gruesas, busca el camino hacia su pelvis y lo palpa a través de la ropa.

De repente, Aziraphale levanta la cabeza de su pecho.

-Creía que habías hecho un esfuerzo.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Algo que siempre ha distinguido a Crowley es su capacidad de planificación. Saber lo que quiere Aziraphale, cómo lo quiere y cuándo. No obstante, en la vida real, en el momento de la verdad, se ve en la tesitura de no haber contado con que Aziraphale está acostumbrado a unas características anatómicas diferentes. Crowley se yergue de repente y suelta a Aziraphale, arrodillándose en el sofá y girándose para mirar la ventana que da al jardín.

-Perdona. Puedo cambiarlo si no te gusta.

Crowley levanta la mano para cambiar sus genitales pero, antes de que pueda chasquear los dedos, Aziraphale atrapa su muñeca y lo detiene. Atrás, lo escucha hablar con vehemencia:

-¡No! No, Crowley. Me da igual.

-¿Me pongo uno como el tuyo?

-Quiero que lleves lo que a ti te guste. A-además... además, habíamos dicho que nada de milagros innecesarios, ¿no es así? Ven, mírame.

Aziraphale toma su mandíbula para que Crowley deje de mirar a la ventana, y él se resiste y se aparta.

-Puedo cambiarme. Llevar lo que a ti te guste.

-Crowley...

Aziraphale se arrodilla en el sofá y lo abraza por detrás, rodeándole por debajo de los brazos y echándole su aliento en la nuca. Se siente un imbécil por estar fastidiando un momento así. Un momento que lleva tanto tiempo esperando. Solo quiere estar en las mejores condiciones para que Aziraphale se lo pase bien y, por ende, el pasárselo bien. Verle feliz sería la única manera.

-Me gustaría cualquier cosa que llevaras. Aun si decidieras que ya no quieres hacer estas cosas y deseas vivir nuestras vidas como hasta ahora... yo sería feliz. Estamos de nuestro lado, ¿no? ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que lleves ahora?

_Porque quiero hacerte feliz._

-Porque... Porque quiero hacerte feliz.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo, Crowley.

El tono de Aziraphale se torna divertido y juguetón. Posa las palmas mullidas sobre el abdomen de Crowley.

-Qué va.

-Siempre trayéndome regalos...

Las manos de Aziraphale se deslizan hasta la parte baja de su barriga. Crowley apoya su nuca contra el hombro de Aziraphale y suspira. Le es imposible controlar los temblores de las manos, así que las posa en sus muslos.

-Siempre ayudándome cuando lo necesito...

- _Humf._

Aziraphale desabrocha el pantalón y busca bajo de este.

-Salvándome...

- _Azzziraphale._

La plegaria de Crowley es un susurro fatigado y angustioso que se le escapa del pecho y se asemeja a un lamento. Nota sus mejillas arder y da gracias porque no pueda verle el rostro en estos momentos. Se pregunta si Aziraphale encontrará sus siseos desconcertantes. Aziraphale pega su mejilla contra la de Crowley y le dice cerca de la boca:

-Enséñame cómo lo haces tú, querido. Cómo lo haces cuando estás solo.

Crowley sigue el brazo de Aziraphale enroscado en su cuerpo y que desemboca en sus pantalones y toma su mano debajo de la suya, notando los nudillos calientes en su palma. Mueve los dedos de Aziraphale sobre sí mismo, y el ansia de su estómago estalla y se vuelve una herida en carne viva. Siente el Esfuerzo de Aziraphale detrás suya. Esta vez no es con miedo o vergüenza, no como en el sueño. Crowley no puede contenerse y pregunta en voz alta:

-¿En qué _penssssabas_ antes, en la oficina?

-Te refieres...

-Cuando fantaseabas.

La habitación se queda en silencio. Aziraphale conduce su mano hacia los labios de Crowley, hacia su interior. Crowley no se atreve a seguirle con su propia mano.

-En esto. En ti. ¿En quién más iba a ser?

Frotándose contra su espalda, Aziraphale hunde uno de sus dedos dentro de Crowley hasta que ha desaparecido del todo. A Crowley le falta el aliento. Cierra los ojos para no observar cómo le tiemblan las rodillas.

-Otro.

Y Aziraphale le obedece y hunde dos a la vez. Crowley coge su mano dentro de los pantalones y frota la palma de Aziraphale contra su pelvis hasta que se le nubla la vista. Azirphale jadea en su cuello.

-La próxima vez podríamos... p-podríamos intentarlo como en el libro.

A Crowley se le contrae la mano de la emoción. Toma la muñeca de Aziraphale.

-¿Qué hacen en el libro?

-Como lo hacen los humanos, a veces, para procrear.

-Quieres follar.

Nota cómo el estómago de Aziraphale da una sacudida y su mano se detiene una décima de segundo. La urgencia del vaivén de sus caderas se intensifica.

-Sí.

-¿La próxima vez?

-Esta no va a durar mucho.

Y como Aziraphale ha prometido, pocos segundos después la mano que sigue sujetando a Crowley por el pecho lo aprieta contra sí hasta molestarle. La otra, dentro de sus pantalones, se vuelve errática. Y sus resuellos sedosos crecen de volumen hasta detenerse de repente y volverse duros y entrecortados. Crowley puede notar su deseo crecer también; el ansia de sus entrañas convertida en algo mucho más oscuro y profundo, clavándosele como una espada en el ombligo. Las manos de Aziraphale lo acarician como le ha enseñado hasta que el placer se vuelve angustia, un corcho apunto de saltar. Y cuando acaba, en los brazos de Aziraphale, se aferra a su mano y jadea en su cuello mientras el orgasmo se abalanza sobre él como una ola erosionando las rocas de un gran acantilado.


End file.
